Time Mends Their Broken Hearts
by BlazerGuitar831
Summary: In an alternate universe a time traveler who happens to be well acquainted with the Russo family offers his help to the two oldest Russo siblings in helping to find and return lost loved ones and mend their broken hearts. Cheesy title, I know.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place. I don't own any of the other referenced amounts of fiction in this story. I do own the original character and other original ideas/places/things,etc. that have absolute no connection whatsoever to WoWP or any other referenced amount of science fiction be it characters, story plots, places, things, etc.**

**Summary: In an alternate universe a time traveler who happens to be well acquainted with the Russo family offers his help to the two oldest Russo siblings in helping to find and return lost loved ones and mend their broken hearts.**

**Author's Notes: Just my version of the events that could have happened after "Wizards vs. Werewolves". I'm placing this story in the regular WoWP category instead of in the crossover category. Mostly because it contains crossovers with quite a few different TV and Movie categories and I'm not sure on how to include more than two crossovers into one crossover category. Only one character from a TV show will be featured in this story while the rest will be completely WoWP and my original character. But there will be plenty of references to other TV/Movie ideas/places/things/etc. You might want to read the disclaimer again. Enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue

Museum  
Manhattan, New York City, New York  
Early November, 2009

Wizard monster hunter Justin Russo and his vampire girlfriend Juliet Van Heuson track down a mummy at the local museum where they become trapped behind a soundproof plastic window in the mummy's exhibit. Escape seems impossible until someone comes in the morning to free them. But it will be too late for Juliet. A nearby skylight threatens her life when the sun rises in the morning. In order to save herself she must become a minion slave of the mummy and leave with him before the morning sun rises. Justin watches helplessly as Juliet is taken away and vows to hunt the mummy down and save Juliet.

Tribeca Prep High School  
Manhattan, New York City, New York  
Mid January, 2010

Wizard Alex Russo meets werewolf Mason Greyback, a British transfer student, and they begin a short-lived boyfriend/girlfriend relationship. Alex has no idea that Mason is a werewolf and vice-versa Mason has no idea that Alex is a wizard.

One week later. . . Mason has been spending the past week with Alex at her family's sub shop on Waverly Place. He gives her a necklace that glows and Alex at first thinks that it is battery powered. Every evening just before sunset Mason abruptly leaves in a hurry without explaining much to Alex's growing confusion and suspiciousness. She and Harper discover that Mason is actually a werewolf and Mason discovers that Alex and her brothers are wizards. Mason then tells Alex that the necklace he gave her is magical and that it only glows when the wearer is in love with the one who gave them the necklace. Meanwhile, Justin has been searching the past few months for the mummy and Juliet and has come up empty each time. Mason offers to help find Juliet and leads the wizards to Transylvania where Max unintentionally destroys the mummy and Justin frees Juliet. Juliet and Mason recognize each other as past boyfriend/girlfriend which in turn brings out jealousy in Justin and a broken heart in Alex after Mason loyally blurts out that he still loves Juliet. Alex removes the necklace Mason gave her and throws it away. Back in New York, Mason tries numerous times to make things right with Alex but Justin stands in the way at first. Max allows Mason to finally see Alex where he convinces her to return with him to Transylvania to find the necklace in order to prove to her that he loves only her and not Juliet. Alex agrees. Justin, Juliet, and Max follow Alex and Mason to Transylvania and while Alex searches for the necklace Justin and Mason, in full werewolf form, fight over Alex. Juliet jumps into the fight while Justin is down and she and Mason fight each other until they both ultimately lose to one another. Mason scratches Juliet and she in turn bites him causing both to lose their respective abilities/powers. Alex finds the necklace and places it around Mason's neck where it begins to glow showing that he truly loves her. But it is too late for them to be together. Mason gives Alex the necklace and turns into a full wolf and exits the courtyard. No longer a vampire, Juliet turns into her true age of an old woman well beyond two millennia and tells Justin that they can't be together anymore and exits the courtyard. Justin and Alex are both heartbroken. As they sit there on the steps of the mummy's once courtyard Alex lays her head onto Justin's shoulder. . .

"Promise me we'll find normal people." she sadly pleas to her brother.

"We're not normal people." is his reply with just as much sadness in his voice.

End Prologue

* * *

Chapter One

James Alcorn Memorial Firehouse  
Northeast Regional Mississippi Tri-State Area  
Early February, 2010

Time traveler James Alcorn, Jr., or Jim as he preferred to be called, was sitting in his recliner watching some late night news broadcast which was being projected upon the clear, white, back wall of his living quarters in a dazzling one hundred and four inches and in 1080i high definition clarity when he instantaneously became aware of the late night visitors that had magically appeared one floor below him in the old garage stalls of the firehouse. He rose up from his chair and walked over to the nearby fire pole and slid quietly down to meet his late night guests. They at first did not see him when he landed on the concrete floor of the stall a few meters from where they had appeared and he just stood there for a few moments as they looked around the stalls. But Jim knew who his two visitors were. He was surprised, however, at the pair traveling with each other. When it came to these two individuals, it was like combining oil to water for lack of a better combination. It was Harper Finkle and Max Russo.

"You two are a long way from New York City." Jim said breaking the silence that had been hanging in the air.

Harper immediately began a combination of screaming and laughing all at once and Max just turned around trying to find whoever had just spoken. Suddenly the lights in the stalls automatically turned on without anyone having to flip a switch. Harper turned to see Jim and she calm down from her fit of scream/laugh mixture and a smile broke out on Max's face.

"DON'T DO THAT!" exclaimed Harper. "You know I don't like it when someone sneaks up on me."

"Well you guys know that I don't like unannounced company this late at night." Jim said. "What are y'all **(A/ N: Jim is a southern boy with a southern accent)** doing here? It's almost midnight in New York. Don't y'all have school tomorrow?"

"Jim, you got to help us buddy." said Max. "We just can't take it anymore. They're driving us insane." He began to pace back and forth in front of a vintage early 1980's DeLorean.

Harper noticed the confused look that appeared on Jim's face.

"What are you talking about Max?" Jim asked. "Who's driving you insane?"

Max just kept pacing back and forth so Jim turned his attention onto Harper.

"It's been a really sad two weeks on Waverly Place." she said as she shook her head.

Jim's first thought was of the Russo family that lived where Harper had just spoke of. And especially of the two older siblings of Max. Justin and Alex.

"How sad?" he asked.

"Heart breaking." replied Harper with a slight sad expression on her face.

Jim looked away from Harper for a moment as he contemplated what he could do to fix a broken heart before looking back to Harper.

"There's not much I can do when it comes to broken hearts." he said. "Science just isn't much help in the department of love. At least without there being a chemical equation involved."

Max stopped his pacing and turned to face Jim. But before Max could get the first word passed his lips, Jim immediately interrupted.....

"And time travel is definitely out of the question." he added quickly. Max lowered his head slightly in defeat.

"Changing past events never solved life's problems." Jim continued. "Be they a matter of broken hearts or whatever y'all know, as I have said many times in the past, I will not abuse the natural course of history in order to benefit for one's personal gain."

"Is there any way that you could help us without using time travel?" Harper asked.

"I'm not sure." Jim replied. "It all depends on what you need my help with."

"Alex and Justin." Harper and Max both said simultaneously.

"Ah, of course." Jim said with slight sarcasm. "What have they done now and how does it involve hearts being broken?"

"Can we go somewhere and sit down?" Harper asked. "We've got a long story to tell you."

Jim led the two late night visitors to the corner office adjacent the garage stall. It was the office of the former fire chief, Jim's father, James Alcorn, Sr. Jim sat down in the chair behind the desk while Harper and Max sat down on a couch just off to the left as one would enter through the door. They didn't waste any time telling Jim the recent events of the past few weeks and months that involved Alex and Justin and their melancholy tale in the boyfriend/girlfriend department. Jim listened with the utmost attention and took a greater interest when a familiar name of Mason Greyback was mentioned. The name brought to his memory of a certain person or persons whom he had encountered no more than twice in two different periods of the past. And he wasn't completely sure if Harper and Max could be referring to the same boy or boys that he was recalling. On a different note, he was happy to hear that Justin had finally found Juliet after searching the past few months for her. Then saddened at how Juliet had lost her vampire powers and broke up with Justin just because she had suddenly changed to show her true age. **(A/N: Remember the episode Future Harper. Jim is a time traveler so he knows of the existence of the magical world.)** However, he was a little upset and angry at Mason for putting Alex through such an emotional turmoil. And secretly overjoyed that Mason was turned into a wolf to suit his own good.

"For the past week and a half Alex and Justin have been closed off in lair." Harper continued.

"They won't let anybody in there.' said Max.

"They won't come out to eat," continued Harper, "we don't know if they've been sleeping, they're lucky they haven't missed school because there's been so much snowfall this year all the schools have been closed the past two weeks. Like Max said earlier, 'They're driving us insane'."

"What are they doing in the lair that has y'all worried so much?" Jim asked.

"They're trying to find a magical way to get Mason and Juliet back." said Max. "But they've had nothing but failure each time."

How do you know that?" Jim asked.

"I got into the lair the back way through the wizard portal a few days ago." replied Max "They said that they weren't gonna give up until they find a way to bring Mason and Juliet back or either invent new spells if they have to."

"Have they tried asking the wizards council for help?" Jim asked.

"Yeah." replied Harper somewhat sadly. "But the wizards council won't help them because Mason and Juliet are considered monsters to them. They said that two less monsters makes this world a better place to live in."

Jim winced with disgust. He was rather fond of Juliet. A vampire with a soul was very rare. And if Mason was the same person/people he was remembering, then the wizards council could go to hell when it came to their policy regarding monsters. It was clear that Jim had an immediate dislike for the council at the moment.

_'Thank God I'm on the side of science than magic.'_ He thought to himself.

"So what makes y'all think that I can help Alex and Justin?" he asked. "How could I be of any service?"

"You have that emergency doctor hologram." said Harper. "He could find a way to turn Mason back into a human and make Juliet young again, couldn't he?"

"Yeah. Science could work wonders where magic failed." Max added. "After all we've seen what your car can do, there's got to be some trick up its tailpipe that could help Mason and Juliet."

"Max don't be a smart alec." Harper warned. "We're trying to get Jim to help us. Not think that we are offending him and his.... uh....."

Harper turned her head to look out into the garage stall and to the DeLorean setting parked a few meters away. **(A/N: Yep, I'm American but I'm going to use the metric system.)** She didn't want to say 'car' for lack of a better word to describe a sentient automobile. She turned back to face Jim.

"...technology." she concluded.

Jim just looked at Harper and Max before speaking.

"The emergency **medical** hologram," Jim began and Harper just gave a half smile at the correction, "could probably, but not to rule out possibly, help in a situation such as this."

"So you'll help us?" Max asked with a slight quickness and excitement in his voice.

Jim raised a hand to the young wizard.

"I didn't say I would just yet." he said.

Harper and Max exchanged a look with each other with hopeful expressions on their faces.

"I would have to talk to Alex and Justin first and see if they would want my help in restoring their lost loved ones to their former selves." Jim continued.

"Well you'd have to come to New York because Alex and Justin just won't come out of the lair for any reason." said Harper. "I don't think that they have even considered in asking for your help like Max and I have."

"Yeah. Mom and dad won't mind you coming this late at night." said Max. "The sooner you get Alex and Justin to come out of the lair, they'll like you all the more."

"Your parent's already like me, Max." Jim said with a slight look of confusion on his face.

"Then they'll love you for this." Max added. "Whatever it takes to get those two out of the lair and living their lives normally again, mom and dad will be all for it."

Jim thought over Harper and Max's request for a few moments before giving them his answer.

"Okay. I'll come to New York and talk to Alex and Justin." he said.

Harper and Max instantly jumped up off the couch and rounded the desk where Harper wrapped her arms around Jim in a tight embrace while smiling one the biggest smiles she could and saying 'thank you' over and over again. Max began to pat Jim on his back between his shoulder blades and with his own smile if not as equal to Harper's.

"You don't know what this means to us, buddy." said Max. "You, my friend, are a blessing in disguise."

Jim didn't quite understand what Max meant by that. But instead of trying to figure it out, he instead worked his way out of Harper's embrace that he felt was taking way too long to end.

"Before y'all start throwing around y'all s gratitude," he started, "let me talk to Alex and Justin and see if they even want my help."

"Then let's get going." said Max as he pulled out his wand and began to raise it up into the air.

"Hold on now just a minute." said Jim. "Slow your roll down just a little. We've got plenty of time. Besides, I need to freshen up before I go to New York. Why don't y'all go on back and let everybody know that I'll be there in 'bout half an hour, then I'll meet up with y'all in your parent's loft above the sandwich shop."

"Sounds good to me." said Harper. Max nodded his agreement as well.

The three walked back out into the garage stall where Harper and Max stood close to each other before Max raised his wand again.

"Uh..... before y'all go," started Jim. Max halted his wand in mid-air. "just only tell Jerry and Theresa that I'm coming. Not Alex and Justin."

Harper and Max looked at each other with confused looks on their faces.

"Why?" asked Harper.

"Make it a surprise for them." Jim replied.

"Sure." said Max as he began to wave his wand once more and he and Harper magically disappeared back to Waverly Place.

Jim visibly began to shudder for a few seconds and let out an audible sigh of dislike.

"Magical teleportation," he began, "gives me the heebee jeebees. I'll take scientific teleportation anytime."

With a snap of his fingers on his right hand, though it wasn't necessary, Jim dematerialized in a different style manner as to Max's magic from within the stall of the ground floor garage. Moments later the lights shut themselves off automatically.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**Like it? Hate it? Review and let me know what you think. I won't be taking any suggestions because I've had this story imagined in my mind for the past few weeks since seeing reruns of "Wizards vs. Werewolves" of how the events would play out all the way to the end of the story. If the reviews are good, I'll keep posting more chapters. If they are bad, then I'll most likely pull the story and end it here.**

**BlazerGuitar831**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Waverly Sub Station Loft  
Manhattan, New York City  
Early February, 2010

It was well past midnight when Jim finally materialized in the loft above the Russo family's sandwich shop on Waverly Place. And just as he was expecting Jerry, Theresa, Harper, and Max were the only four present to meet him. Not more than a split second after the re-materialization phase was complete, the three Russos and Harper surrounded Jim in a warm welcome and Theresa wasted no time in embracing him with a tight hug.

"Jim! It's so good to see you again!" Theresa said. "How have you been? How's your sister and your niece?" she asked as she ended the embrace.

"I'm doing good." Jim replied. "Though I haven't talked much to Sarah since Christmas but Tara is doing fine. She goes to school everyday and is playing on the girls basketball team."

Jim is the legal guardian of his sister's only child. His sister, Sarah, is in the adult entertainment business and lives in Las Vegas, Nevada. Tara used to live with her paternal grandparents in Colorado until their deaths, her grandfather in 2007 and her grandmother in 2008. Her father is serving fifty to life in prison on two counts of murder, one count of bank robbery, and one count grand theft auto. After her grandmother's death, Tara would have preferred to live with her mother but Sarah's _lifestyle_ conflicted with their mother/daughter relationship. So Sarah thought it would be in the best interest if Tara would live with her uncle Jim in Mississippi.

"That's wonderful about Tara!" Theresa said. "You know Justin said something about joining the basketball team a few weeks ago, but with all this broken heart issues with Juliet and Mason, I'm not so sure now." **(- foreshadowing "Positive Alex")**

"Yeah, it's sad." said Jim. "I told Max and Harper I would come here and offer my help to Alex and Justin if they want."

"Well they sure could use your help." said Theresa. "I don't believe that magic is going to help poor Juliet and Mason in this case. Is your car parked on top of the Flat Iron Building like last time when you visited us at New Year's?" she asked.

"No, the DeLorean's back home at the firehouse parked in its stall." Jim replied. "I transported straight here."

"Oh, okay." Theresa said.

Jerry then stepped in ahead of his wife and took Jim's hand in a hearty handshake.

"Hey Jim!" Jerry greeted with a smile. "How's the antique business coming along?"

"Business has been slow for the winter, Jerry." Jim replied. "But I've got a couple of eighteenth century curios and a thirteenth century writing desk ready for the spring and summer markets."

One thing about Jim was that he was immune to the economic recession that had effected the world over the past year. With the technology of the future, such as replicators, transporters, etc., he could have anything he needed or wanted absolutely and economically free. But in order the keep the curiosity of the general public, especially Uncle Sam, at ease as to how he could afford such a lifestyle without a job, Jim carried a hobby of 'finding and restoring' antique furniture from many different periods in the past. They were replicates, of course, and just as authentic and valuable as their man-made counterparts, but no one knew the truth. Jim sold the antiques at various different auction sales throughout the United States and Western Europe and has even appeared a few times on the American PBS show "Antiques Roadshow".

"That's great! " Jerry said. "Are you gonna be on TV again anytime soon?"

"I'm not sure." Jim replied. "I haven't talked to any of the 'Antiques Roadshow' producers in a while but there's always a chance a local news channel might cover an auction sale if they get wind of my being there. You never know."

"Where's the first auction sale you'll be attending?" Theresa asked.

"I don't know yet." Jim replied. "I have a few places in mind but I haven't decided which one to attend first."

"Are any of them in Europe?" Jerry asked.

"Oh yeah!" Jim replied. "But I usually save Europe for the summer months. I'll probably start off in Ireland and the UK around late June and work my way to the continent through July and early August."

"How exciting!" exclaimed Theresa with a smile. "Traveling to all those cities and soaking in all the culture Europe has to offer."

"How about Italy?" Jerry asked. "Any plans to auction off in Italy?"

"I might if I can find some worthy enough auctioning villas around the Tuscany area." Jim replied. "I'll need to do a little research and see what the locals are selling. I don't want to try to push off more of the same types of furniture that others try to push as well. The more unique and one-of-a-kind that I can sell, the more money I can make."

"Oh absolutely." Jerry said with an understanding look upon his face.

Harper then came over and tugged on Jim arm's leading him to the spiral staircase.

"Well enough idle chit chat about old furniture." she said as she walked with Jim in tow. "Alex and Justin are downstairs in the lair waiting for you to talk some sense into them."

"Whoa, wait a minute Harper." said Jim as he pulled himself free from her tug. "You remember that I can't set foot inside the lair because of my..........."

Jim cut his sentence off and reached up with his left hand and tapped a patch of gray hair on the back left side of his head surrounded by his brunette hair.

"I'd rather not have to be dragged or carried back out into the kitchen." he continued. "Again." he added.

"Oh I almost forgot, I'm sorry." said Harper with a look of concern on her face. "You can't go into the lair because your..... what's it is incompatible with magic."

"My biotechnological implant." Jim supplied.

"Yeah. That." Harper said. "Sorry."

"It's alright." Jim said.

"Oh Harper, Jim." Theresa called from behind the two. They turned to face her, Jerry, and Max. "I forgot to tell you, Harper and Max, when you returned from Jim's that Alex and Justin finally came out of the lair and went up to their bedrooms."

"They did?" Harper asked nonchalantly. "Well that's a surprise."

"I guess they finally decided to sleep in their own beds for a change." Jim said. "In that case maybe I should just come back in the morning after we've all had a good night's sleep."

"Oh don't be ridiculous." said Theresa. "I'm sure they haven't fallen asleep yet."

She walked over to the spiral staircase and called up to her eldest children.

"ALEX!? JUSTIN!?" she yelled.

After a few seconds of silence the two called back down.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!" came Alex's reply in a shout.

"DO NOT DISTURB, PLEASE!!" was Justin's reply.

"Yeah, they're still awake." Theresa said. "And they obviously still don't want to talk to us but they might talk to you." she said as she looked toward Jim.

"Go on up there and talk to them." said Harper.

"Yeah just go on up there and knock on their doors and hopefully they'll open them for you." Jerry added.

"Well....." Jim began, "I guess it wouldn't hurt to try. Wish me luck." he said as he began to climb the spiral staircase.

"Good luck, buddy." said Max

"Good luck, Jim." Jerry and Theresa said together.

"Good luck." said Harper.

At the top of the stairs Jim walked down the hall until he came to the first bedroom on the right which he knew to be Justin's room. He reached up with his right hand turned backwards and balled up into a fist in order to knock on the door and then he hesitated for just a moment as he starred at the wooden door.

_'I hope I haven't come all the way up here to New York for nothing.'_ he thought to himself.

_'I'm willing to help them but only if they want to be helped.'_

Then he knocked upon the door.

"I said I don't want to be disturbed!" came Justin's voice from the other side of the door.

Jim remained quiet without replying and knocked again on the door in front of him.

"I'm busy! Come back later." Justin's voice rang out from the other side.

Once again Jim remained quiet and then he knocked on the door a third time with slow spaced-apart knocks.

After a few moments the door finally opened and Justin appeared looking disheveled and angry at whoever just wouldn't leave him alone.

"I THOUGHT I SAID THAT I DON'T WANT TO BE DIS.............." he began with a yell and then abruptly stopped when he realized who it was.

"Jim!?" he said with surprise in his voice. "What are you doing here? It's....." he turned his head to look at a nearby clock before turning back to speak to Jim, "One in the morning. What are you doing in New York?"

"I guess you can say I'm here on the request of your family." Jim said as he walked into Justin's room.

"My family?" Justin ask repeating Jim's last word.

"Yeah." Jim replied as he turned to face Justin. "Max and Harper came to see me earlier at my home in Mississippi. They're worried about you and Alex."

"Worried about me and Alex?" Justin repeated in question. "Why?"

"They feel that y'all are driving them insane because you and Alex have been spending too much time in the lair." Jim said

"Did they tell you why we've been spending all of our time in the lair?" Justin asked.

"Yes." Jim replied. "And I just want to say that I was happy to hear that you found Juliet then sad that you lost her again. But I think you and Alex are playing a game y'all can't win if y'all are trying to 'discover the fountain of youth' and 'the key to permanent transfiguration'."

"I know I can turn Juliet young again." said Justin. "I just haven't found the right spells or incantations. And the wizards council won't help me."

"That's what Harper and Max said." Jim added. "But you should have expected what their answer would have been. With Juliet being a vampire and vampires being monsters."

"I tried to tell them that Juliet was a vampire with a soul, but they just wouldn't agree to help me." said Justin.

"So you think you're just gonna find some spell or incantation that will restore Juliet's youth?" Jim asked.

"I won't give up until I found one." Justin replied. "As for Alex's problem, permanent transfiguration is impossible but she's just too stubborn to accept that fact." he added.

"Don't be too hard on your sister, Justin." said Jim. "From what Max and Harper told me, she seems to be really in love with this Mason guy. More so than that Dean character she's told me about."

"Mason." Justin said with a slightly angry tone to his voice. "This is all his fault. He should have kept his nose out of my and Juliet's relationship in the first place."

"Yeah, I heard about his little outburst claim of love for Juliet." said Jim. "But he couldn't help it. That was just one of the many flaws that comes with being a werewolf."

"Flaws?" Justin asked with a confused look on his face. "What flaws?"

"Loyalty." replied Jim. "Werewolves are loyal to the person they've known the longest amount of time."

"So that's why he told Juliet he still loved her." Justin realized. "Because he was in love with her three hundred years ago."

"Exactly my friend." said Jim.

"Well whatever, Juliet belongs with me now." continued Justin. "And I won't rest until I can find a way to make her young again."

"Then rest may very well be just around the corner for you." said Jim.

"What do you mean?" asked Justin with another confused look toward Jim.

"There's another reason I'm here to talk to you and Alex."

"And what is that?" Justin asked.

"I'm here to offer y'all my help with finding Juliet and Mason and restoring their youth and humanity."

"You and your pimped out car of the future?" Justin asked with a smile on his face for the first time.

Jim smiled back in return.

"The car's from the past." he said. "The technology's from the future

"Right." said Justin. "So what are you going to do? Take me and Alex back in time two weeks and stop Juliet and Mason from fighting each other and losing their powers?" he asked, though he had a feeling he already knew Jim's answer.

"No." replied Jim. "Max came close to almost asking me the same thing but I shot him down quick. I'll say to you what I said to him and Harper earlier. I won't time travel for......"

"For the benefit of personal gain." Justin finished for Jim. "Yes. I know you don't like to mess around with the space-time continuum."

Jim nodded his head approvingly.

"So what are you going to do to help me and Alex?" Justin asked.

"We'll cross that bridge if and after I talk to her first." Jim replied "Are y'all willing to let me help?" he asked.

"I am." replied Justin. "I don't know about Alex. We've had nothing but epic failure the past week and a half. The sooner I can get Juliet back and restore her youth, the better."

"Then I'll do the best I can with what means I have to help y'all." said Jim. "Let me talk to Alex and see if she'll let me help her as well. Then we'll all get together and figure out what our first step will be."

Justin nodded his head in agreement and walked over to Jim to shake his hand.

"Good luck trying to talk to Alex." Justin said. "She can be stubborn and put up a good resistance."

"Yeah I know." replied Jim. "But if she's not on board and wants to save Mason on her own, then I'll still help you."

Justin nodded again and Jim walked out the bedroom and started down the hall when Justin called out him.

"Hey Jim!" he called.

Jim stopped abruptly and turned around to face Justin.

"Thanks." Justin said with a small smile on his face.

Jim only nodded before turning around and heading toward Alex's room.

Justin closed his door.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**Well here's chapter two. Thought I'd get it posted and out of the way before I start on chapter three. I've only got one review for chapter one so far. Thanks rweasley500. You wanted to know how Jim came to be acquainted with the Russo family, well I've got an idea for a prequel story to this one. That story will explain some but not all of the mysteriousness of Jim Alcorn. I'll write it depending on the success of this one.**

**BlazerGuitar831**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Waverly Sub Station Loft  
Manhattan, New York City  
Early February, 2010

Jim walked the short distance from Justin's room until he approached Alex's at the end of the hallway. Offering his help to Justin came easier than he thought it would be. And though he didn't expect Justin to turn down his offer, he knew it probably wouldn't be so easily accepted with Alex. She was the type of girl to exercise her independence and hated whenever she had to call on her brother to help her fix her magical mishaps. Or to call on anyone else, for that matter, if her mishaps or mistakes were non magical. Jim stood at the threshold of her door and knocked upon it with his right hand.

"GO AWAY!" came Alex's shouting voice from behind the door.

"I didn't come fourteen hundred kilometers for you to tell me to go away, Alex Russo." Jim said sternly with a raised voice.

He slightly became confused and then frightened as he felt the all too familiar feeling of being transported and the next thing he knew he was no longer in the hallway outside Alex's room. Much to his displeasure it was magical teleportation instead of scientific. When he re-materialized inside Alex's bedroom the first thing he did was sway a little on his feet before he started stumbling backwards and tripping over the corner of Alex's bed falling to the floor.

"Ahhhh damn it Alex." Jim said as he lie on the floor waiting the dizziness in his head to settle down. "You know I hate magical teleportation. It severs my up-link with the DeLorean."

"Well it serves you right." said Alex with a slight anger tone in her voice. "I told you to go away."

A few seconds later, Jim was able to pick himself up from the floor to stand on his feet again and shake off the remaining dizziness that was lingering in his head. At the same time a faint beeping sound could be heard emitting from somewhere around the back of his head. As soon as his vision steadied itself he looked toward Alex with a look of anger as she returned an equally angry look of her own back toward Jim. They stood there for a few moments looking angrily at each other until their emotions abruptly changed and Alex came rushing into Jim's arms for an embrace. She started to cry a little as the faint sound of beeping stopped.

"_**Up-link reestablished."**_ said a voice somewhat like that of a Windows 7 theme sound file. Both Jim and Alex ignored it.

"Why are you here in the middle of the night?" Alex asked between sobs.

"I'm not really sure." Jim lied to her while gently rubbing her back to help calm her down. "My instincts tell me that you've been on an emotional roller coaster the past few weeks and you needed someone to talk to who's also been on that roller coaster a long time ago."

Jim has also loved and lost in his distant past/future. But unlike Alex and Justin, he had no one who would come and offered their help to him.

Alex remained quiet as she continued to cry against Jim's upper chest.

"So why don't you tell me a little bit about him." Jim said.

Alex raised herself off Jim's chest and looked him suspiciously in his eyes.

"You've talked to Harper already, haven't you." Alex asked.

"Maybe I have. Maybe I haven't." Jim replied with a half smile.

"Then what makes you think I'm crying over a boy?" Alex asked. Her crying had stopped by now.

"It's always about a boy whenever a teenage girl cries." Jim replied. "It always was whenever my sister cried when we were teenagers and somehow it's true today whenever Tara does." he added.

Alex remained silent as she continued to look at Jim while trying to control herself to keep from crying again.

"So what's his name?" Jim asked again.

After a few moments more of Alex's silence she finally spoke up in a soft voice.

"Mason." she said.

"Mason................" Jim drawled out coaxing for Alex to say his last name.

"Greyback." Alex completed.

"And where did you and Mason Greyback meet at?" Jim asked.

"At school." Alex replied. "In art class with Mr. Laritate." she added.

"Okay." Jim said. "So what has Mason done recently that has you going up and down on the emotional roller coaster?"

Jim listened with complete attention as Alex began to tell him the story from her point of view with just a few minor details from the one Harper and Max told. She told of how her and Mason's interest in art sparked their attraction for one another and in the beginning Mason only wanted to draw portraits of her. She told him of the necklace Mason gave her and how it glowed to symbolize their love. She spoke of rescuing Juliet and then how Mason broke her heart when he told Juliet that he love her and not Alex. And finally she told of how she lost him when he and Juliet fought each other and Mason was turned into a full wolf.

"So for the past few days I've been trying find a way to turn Mason back into a human." Alex said. "And the stupid wizards council won't even help me." she added.

"You haven't been able to find any spells or incantations that can change Mason back?" Jim asked.

"No." Alex replied. "Not one."

Jim was silent for a moment before speaking again.

"You know I twice encountered two British chaps named Mason while I served in both the American Revolutionary and the Civil War." Jim said.

"You did?" Alex asked with curiosity and intrigue in her voice.

"Yeah." Jim replied. "Though I'm not sure if the Mason or Masons that I'm thinking of were your Mason or if he or they were even the same boy I encountered in both periods. They could have been mortal ancestor and descendent."

"Could you show them to me?" Alex asked.

"Sure." Jim said.

He reached up with his right hand and tapped a platinum 'DMC' logo badge like a push button that was pinned to the left side of his shirt just below his collar bone.

"Gimme the mini-holographic projector, please." he said not to Alex and then he held out his left hand palm up.

An oval shaped device with what appeared to look like an oversized LED light in the center suddenly materialized in the palm of Jim's hand. He pressed a button on the side and the LED light came to life.

"Show me the British soldier with whom I shared my rations with on the afternoon of October 7, 1777." he dictated to it. "The Battle of Saratoga."

Instantly an image sprang up from the glowing LED and a young teenage boy dressed in the all too familiar red coat of the British army from the eighteenth to early nineteenth centuries appeared as a slightly transparent figure. Alex took a good look at the boy's face and immediately became hysterical with happiness.

"Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed. "That's him. That's Mason. I can't believe you know Mason. I can't believe you know my Mason."

"Now show me the Confederate soldier I fought alongside with at the Battle of Gettysburg." Jim dictated. "July 3, 1863."

The image of the British soldier Mason faded and was replaced by a slightly different version of him in a gray uniform. Alex looked again and was pleased with who she saw.

"Yep. That's him again." she said. "That's my Mason."

_'__So the Masons I encountered were indeed the same boy in both 1777 and 1863.'_ Jim thought. _'Well that clears that up. And now he's just recently crossed paths with Alex and her family.'_

"End hologram." he dictated and the transparent figure of confederate Mason faded away. The LED light dispersed and the mini projector dematerialized from his hand.

"I can't believe you know Mason." Alex repeated as she was on the verge of tears again.

"The first time I met Mason during the revolutionary war he looked like he hadn't eaten in days." Jim said. "So I decided to share some of my food with him."

"Awwww how sweet of you." said Alex in her girly sweet tone of voice.

"Yes." said Jim. "I was going to cook us some hamburger steaks when all of a sudden Mason grabs the raw meat and begins to devour it whole."

Alex chuckled at this.

"I thought little of it at the time for reasons that he was British and starving to death." Jim said.

"Did you realize what he was?" Alex asked.

"No, I had no idea that he was a werewolf then." Jim began. "Not even when he suddenly ran off into the woods around sunset."

"What about the second time you met him?" asked Alex.

"The second time was during the Battle of Gettysburg during the Civil War." replied Jim. "He and I both fought for the confederacy because, well you know, I'm from the south and Mason being British because Britain supported the south during the war."

"Didn't either of you guys recognized each other from the Revolutionary war?" Alex asked.

"Well I recognized him," began Jim. "but I had no idea that he was the same guy from eighty six years previous."

"Did he recognize you?" Alex asked.

"I'm not sure." replied Jim. "If he did he didn't let on like he knew. It probably would have given him away as an immortal and a werewolf and that would have been the wrong time and wrong place for that revelation."

"So both you and Mason are like war buddies then, huh?" Alex asked with a smile on her face.

"I wouldn't say that." Jim replied. "Besides the two encounters in those wars, I haven't seen or even thought of Mason Greyback until tonight."

"So why are you really here?" Alex asked. "And don't lie to me this time."

Jim liked that about Alex Russo. She knew whenever someone lied to her and she knew that he had lied to her earlier.

"I'm here on Max and Harper's behalf." Jim replied.

"So you **have** been talking to Harper." Alex said with a slight irritation in her voice. "What did she say to you?"

"Basically she told me the same story you just told me about Mason and Juliet." Jim replied. "Only her version of it is about ninety nine percent similar to yours."

"What else?" Alex asked.

"They're worried about you, Alex." replied Jim. "Your family is tired of you and Justin spending all y'alls time in the lair searching endlessly for an unobtainable means to help Mason and Juliet."

"I'm not giving up until I find a way to turn Mason back into a human again." said Alex.

"Justin said the same thing about Juliet's youth." said Jim.

"You've talked to Justin already?" Alex asked.

"Yeah." Jim replied. "Moments ago just before I came to talk to you."

"And what did you and Justin talk about?" Alex asked.

"I offered to help him with Juliet." Jim replied. "And I'm offering the same help to you with Mason as well." he added.

"Well I don't need any help with Mason, thank you very much." Alex said with stubbornness in her voice. "I'm sure I'll find some magical spell soon enough that will work."

"You're talking about permanent transfiguration, Alex." Jim said. "There isn't a spell or incantation known to magic that exists for that."

"Well I guess I'll just have to invent a spell or incantation just for Mason's sake then." replied Alex with rising irritation in her voice.

"That could take you years, or decades." Jim said. "Mason's humanity won't last that long trapped inside the body of a wolf. Day by day his humanity dwindles more and more. Let me help you." he pleaded.

"I don't need your help." Alex repeated. "I can do this on my own."

There was that Alex Russo stubbornness.

"Besides, you can't even go into the lair without falling into a magic repelled coma because of your implant." she continued.

"The lair isn't required for me to help y'all." Jim said. "And before you even suggest it, neither is time travel. At least not into the past."

"I never said anything about time travel." said Alex.

"No, but Justin did." said Jim. "And Max almost attempted."

"So what could you do to help us?" Alex asked out of curiosity.

"Harper suggested that maybe my doctor could find a scientific way to help Mason and Juliet where magic has failed." Jim replied.

"Your own personal physician." Alex said with a half smile.

Jim smiled back in return.

"Alex, please." he began. "Let me help you. For your family's sake."

Alex remained silent for a few moments before answering Jim.

"I'll think about it." she said.

"Well don't think about it too long." said Jim as he headed toward the bedroom door." I'm pretty sure Justin is all too eager to get started on my offer."

Jim paused before reaching out to grab the door handle and turned to face Alex.

"My offer to you still stands if you change your mind." he said. "Justin and I will be downstairs talking with y'alls parents before we leave."

Alex stood still and remained silent as she looked at Jim.

"Well, if I don't see you again for a while," he began, "bye."

He turned and exited the bedroom. Alex continued to stare at her bedroom door for a few moments as she contemplated Jim's offer.

Jim knocked on Justin's bedroom door for a fourth time that night and after a few seconds Justin opened it.

"Jim. Have any luck with Alex?" Justin asked.

"You know your sister." Jim replied. "Stubborn as a mule. I offered her my help and she refused but I think as I left her just now she might be reconsidering."

"So do you have an ideas on how to save Juliet?" Justin asked.

"Well before we start talking ideas, let's go downstairs and get you reacquainted with your family." Jim replied. "When was the last time you ate anything? Your looking a little thinner then you did on New Year's Eve. I know all this worry ans stress and heartache over a girl can make a man lose his appetite."

Justin tried not to be offended much by Jim's comment but followed him anyway as he led the way to the spiral stairs and began their decent.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**Thanks again rweasley500 for reviewing chapter two. I've decided that instead of waiting for other reviews that may or may not come I'm just gonna go ahead and post future chapters as I write them. I kinda like writing this story that's been swirling around in my imagination the past few weeks and seeing it on screen feels awesome. And who knows, maybe the reviews will start pouring in after more fans have had time to read this story.**

**BlazerGuitar831**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Waverly Sub Station Loft  
Manhattan, New York City  
Early February, 2010

Smiles lit up on the faces of Jerry, Theresa, Max, and Harper when they saw Jim and Justin as they stepped off the spiral staircase. The three Russos and Harper got up from their respective seats and came rushing over to meet the two young men as they walked further into the loft. When they noticed that Alex was missing from the two their smiles faded slightly but not by all completely.

"Where's Alex?" Theresa asked. "Couldn't you convince her to come down as well?"

"No. She refused my offer to help her." Jim replied. "She's stubborn and determined to save Mason on her own but I think she might be reconsidering."

"She's always been so independent." said Theresa. "Never asking for anyone's help with her problems."

"Yeah. Unless she has no choice when it comes to fixing her mistakes in magic." said Justin.

"Maybe I should try going up there and talking to her now that you've broken the ice." said Harper.

"Don't bother." came Alex's voice from the spiral stairs. The Russos, Harper, and Jim turned to see Alex standing on the last step of the stairs.

"I thought it over and I've reconsidered your offer." said Alex as she made her way over to her family and approached Jim.

"So you'll let me help you then?" asked Jim.

"Why not?" Alex replied. "If you're gonna help Justin then I might as well get my share of help too. I want Mason back just as bad as he wants Juliet."

"Finally!" exclaimed Max. "Life can get back to normal around here."

Everyone turned to stare at Max with confusion on their faces. It took him a few seconds to realize why they were looking at him like that.

"Well, whatever is considered normal around here." he added.

"So what's our first step, Jim?" Justin asked.

"Let's start by eating an early breakfast." replied Jim. "I don't like to start anything on an empty stomach. We'll talk about steps and whatever plans are necessary while we eat."

Theresa offered to cook for them, but Jim politely refused. He took each one of the Russos' and Harper's order and replicated their meals onto the table that set between the spiral stairs and the door that exited onto the terrace. As they ate Jim began to list the steps involved in order to save Juliet and Mason.

"Our first step will be to go to Transylvania and look for Juliet and Mason." said Jim. "Now I figure that in Juliet's case she should still be in the vicinity of where she was last seen at the mummy's courtyard."

"That shouldn't be too far for a very old woman." said Max.

"Thank You Max." Justin said with slight irritation in his voice and a look to match toward his younger brother.

"I think I saw her heading toward the nearby village." he then said to Jim in his normal voice.

"Then that's where we will most likely find her." said Jim. "Now Mason will be a little more complicated to track down."

"Why?" asked Alex. "Wouldn't he be in the woods near the village?"

"Not if he's been accepted into a scavenger pack." replied Jim. "Wolves are pack hunters and they can travel great distances in just a few short hours if they have to. They go wherever they can find food and never stay in one place for too long."

"Well that's just wonderful." said Alex with heavy sarcasm and worry. "There were other wolves in the area when I last saw Mason and they were howling off in the distance. We'll never find him if we have to search all of Transylvania for him."

"Now don't lose hope, Alex." said Jim as he reached out and laid one of his hands on top one of hers. "If Mason is still on this earth, we'll find him."

Alex's worry began to fade a little and her hopes rose again.

"What are you gonna do after you find Juliet and Mason?" asked Jerry.

"That's step two." replied Jim. "Once we find them, we'll get them to my firehouse in Mississippi. I've converted the old radio dispatch room into a makeshift hospital for my doctor to work out of. There he can work on finding a way to return Juliet's youth and Mason's humanity. Step three"

"How long do you estimate it will take your doctor to do that?" Theresa asked.

"I'm not sure." replied Jim.

"What's step four?" asked Harper.

"Step four is living happily ever after." Jim replied. "Assuming the doctor is successful, Juliet will be young again and Mason will be human."

That brought a smile to both Alex and Justin's faces.

"Will Juliet ever be a vampire or Mason a werewolf again?" asked Max.

"Not unless what happened to turn them into a vampire and werewolf respectively happens a second time." replied Jim. "After their fight at the courtyard they lost their powers of immortality and only Juliet was the fortunate one to remain human. Not so much for Mason, though."

"Well I can't eat anymore." said Alex halfway through her blueberry pancakes. "I'm ready to start looking for Mason and Juliet."

"Patience Alex." said Theresa. "Let everyone finish eating and then you can go off half way around the world."

It was hard for Alex to wait while everyone else ate around her. But soon enough they had all finished their very early morning meal and Jim called for the empty plates to be recycled back through the replicator. He, Justin, Alex, Max, and Harper gathered between the orange living room couch and the kitchen island and prepared to depart to Transylvania.

"Jerry. Theresa. Are y'all sure y'all don't want to come with us?" Jim asked.

"We're sure Jim. Thanks anyway." Theresa replied. "But Jerry and I are going to bed. It's been a long night."

"Yeah. Theresa and I have to get up early and open up the sandwich shop for the morning rush." Jerry added.

"Then we're off." said Jim before he reached up with his right hand and tapped his 'DMC" logo badge. "Give me a tracker beacon, please." he said then stretched out his left hand palm up.

An ordinary GPS tracker beacon appeared in his hand and he handed it to Justin.

"What's this for." Justin asked.

"I've never been to the mummy's courtyard before." Jim replied. "I need y'all to go there ahead of me so I can follow the beacon's signal. I am not teleporting there magically with y'all. No offense."

"They all smiled at Jim and Alex tried her best to keep from bursting out with laughter. Justin took out his wand and waived it above his head before he and Max disappeared from the loft. Alex then followed suit with her wand and she and Harper disappeared in behind the Russo brothers. Jim then reached again for his 'DMC' badge and pressed it a second time.

"Transporter." he dictated.

"_**Transporter online."**_

"Transport me to the tracker beacon's location." dictated Jim.

And with a final dematerialization, Jim was off to Transylvania.

~-+-~

Mummy's Courtyard  
Transylvania Region, Romania  
Early February, 2010

It was well past daybreak and halfway through the morning when the Russo wizards, Harper, and Jim arrived in the mummy's courtyard. Justin gave back the tracker beacon and Jim dictated for it to be dematerialized. Alex and Justin looked around the courtyard and began reminiscing on the recent events that had led them and Max back there for a third time in less than two weeks and the first time for Harper and Jim.

"There's the wall with the hidden compartment where the mummy held Juliet prisoner." said Justin as he pointed up a short flight of steps to a a wall covered in Egyptian hieroglyphics.

Also on the wall was a drawing of a Egyptian pharaoh on the left side and what appeared to look like a drawing of a girl similar to Juliet on the right side. Both pharaoh and Juliet drawings were in classic Egyptian poses.

"And there's the step by the fountain where Mason told Juliet.....he.........loved...............her." Alex said as she placed her hand over her nose and mouth and began to cry again.

Harper came over to Alex and immediately hugged her for support while Jim , Justin, and Max just watched silently.

After a few moments of silence to give Alex enough time to calm down, Jim spoke up.

"We should head to the village." he said. "Chances are we'll find Juliet quicker than we will Mason."

"Why don't we split up and search for both Juliet and Mason at the same time?" asked Max.

"NO!" exclaimed Jim. "We all stick together. We find one and then we find the other."

They all exited the courtyard and began walking toward the village. It wasn't too long when Jim became aware that Max had dropped back a few dozen meters and hid behind a tree.

"Max, what's up?" Jim called out to him. "What are you doing lagging behind?"

"Just answering the call of nature." replied Max. "I didn't get to do this the first time I was here."

Jim noticed an irritated look on Alex's face but didn't inquire about it. Max soon rejoined the group and they continued toward the village. After walking for about five minutes, they finally reached the outskirts of the village. The general public were going about their day-to-day business and the five Americans looked around wondering which way Juliet might have went when she first arrived at the village.

"Well Jim." Justin said. "Do you have any suggestions on how we're gonna find Juliet in a village this size? If she's even in this village."

"As a matter of fact, I do have something that might help us find her." replied Jim before reaching up to tap his 'DMC' badge. "Give me the multi scanner, please."

A device similar to that of an iPhone or iTouch materialized in Jim's outstretched left hand.

"This is a multi-use scanner I picked up in the twenty fourth century." said Jim. "One of it's many uses it to track people within a hundred kilometer radius using either their blood, skin, hair, or just anything that has a sample of their DNA. It's disguised to look like an iPhone to blend in with today's technology. Now all I need is a sample of Juliet's DNA. You wouldn't happen to have any would you Justin?"

"I still have the dental floss Mason used to track her with the first time." Justin replied before pulling said floss from his shirt pocket.

"You're still carrying around Juliet's used dental floss in your pocket after all this time?" asked Alex with a disgusted look on her face.

"Well you still have Mason's necklace." Justin replied.

"It's not gross like used dental floss!" Alex quickly retaliated.

Justin was about to retaliate himself when Jim stepped up and halted the brother/sister bickering.

"Alright, alright." he began. "Justin just hold up the floss so I can scan it and maybe there will still be some lingering DNA left on it."

Justin did as Jim requested and the floss was scanned by the scanner which began emitting a beeping tracker signal.

"We're in luck." said Jim. "She's nearby."

"YES!" Justin exclaimed in triumph.

The five followed the tracker's signal north toward the center of the village. After about fifteen minutes of walking the signal led them to what looked to be a hospital type building. The word **'INFIRMERIE'** in big bold letters were above a pair of double entrance doors..

"What does 'In-Fer-Marie' mean in English?" asked Harper.

"Infirmary." replied Jim. "This is the hospital."

"This is the hospital?" repeated Justin with rising worry in his voice. "We need to get in there and find Juliet quick." he added as he attempted to make a mad dash for the front doors.

But Jim was quick to grab onto Justin to stop his advance.

"Now wait a minute, slow down here." said Jim. "We can't just run in there and expect the staff to just give us the free run-of-the-mill. We go up to the information desk and ask them if a woman with Juliet's description is here even though we already know that she is."

Justin calm down and the five entered through the double doors into the lobby of the hospital and approached the information desk to find a young woman in her mid twenties sitting behind a computer monitor. The woman looked up with a smile at the group and began to speak to them in her native language.

"Oh great!" said Max "She doesn't speak American."

"It's English, Max." said Alex. "She doesn't speak English. And of course not. This is Romania. They speak a different language here."

"Then how are we supposed to understa............" Harper began to ask when all of a sudden Jim began speaking to the woman behind the desk in English.

"Yes, I'm looking for my great grandmother who may have been admitted to this infirmary a few days ago." he said. "Her name is Juliet Van Heuson."

The woman behind the desk typed the name into her computer and instantly found it.

"She is in the third floor intensive care unit." Jim heard the woman say in English with a thick Romanian accent. The others behind him heard Romanian.

"But only two visitor may see her at one time." the woman added.

"Thank you." said Jim before turning to face the others who wore complete looks of shock on their faces.

"You understand the native language but you don't speak it?" asked Alex.

"Well that's actually half correct." Jim replied as he motioned for them all to step away from the information desk.

He then motioned toward the back left side of his head to his gray hair.

"My biotechnological implant allows me to understand any language I encounter." he said. "Sort of like a universal translator from the future. I speak in English and whoever I'm speaking to understands me in their language."

"And whenever someone speaks to you in a different language you hear English." said Alex.

"Exactly. And with their thick native accent as well" said Jim with a smile. " Also I can read any foreign language script in English. Without that advantage I'd be lost whenever I space and time travel."

"Did you find out where Juliet is?" asked Justin.

"Yes." replied Jim. "She's on the third floor in the ICU. But only two visitors can see her at the same time."

"What's 'ICU'?" asked Max

"That's the intensive care unit." replied Harper. "My nana and both my grandpas' have been in and out of those over the years."

"Justin, I know you're gonna be one of the visitors to see Juliet," Jim began, "but I suggest you let me come with you to see her."

Justin had no reason to argue with Jim since they had finally found Juliet thanks to his help. He agreed instead. Jim turned to face Alex, Harper, and Max.

"Y'all wait for us down here in the lobby." he said to them before he and Justin headed for the nearby elevator. "We won't be long."

Alex, Max, and Harper walked over to a row of chairs and sat down to begin their wait.

When Justin and Jim exited the elevator onto the third floor they looked both ways until they found a nurses station off to the left and began walking to it. A couple of nurses on duty looked up when they arrived and Jim took it upon himself to ask for Juliet in the ICU. They answered him in English while Justin heard Romanian and followed Jim down the hall before taking a right and entering through a pair of double doors that opened automatically when they approached them. Inside the ICU was another nurses station and Jim once again asked a nurse for Juliet. The nurse checked a dry erase bulletin board and Jim followed her gaze and saw Juliet's name on the board with the number 318 to the right. Without waiting for the nurse to respond, he motioned for Justin to quickly follow him down the hall and they turned another corner.

"She's in room three eighteen." said Jim as he walked along the hall and counted the numbers on the wall plaques next to each room.

Justin remained silent as they approached the room. They stood there for a few moments before Justin tuned toward Jim.

"Are you sure she's in there?" he asked.

Jim pulled the multi scanner out and checked the readout screen.

"She's in there." he replied. "Less then five meters from where we're standing. Go on. Open the door."

Justin reached out to push the lever-style handle of the door and then hesitated before turning to Jim again.

"What if she's not alone in there?" he asked.

"Jim looked at Justin with slight confusion before looking back at the multi scanner and tweaking a few settings on it.

"Nope. She's alone." he said. "Let's go in."

Justin finally opened the door and he and Jim stepped into the room. It was almost completely dark inside save for the lower bed light on the wall above the patient's head that was the only light source on. The curtains were closed against the window and the door leading into the room's private bath was closed. Juliet was lying seemingly asleep in the hospital bed connected to various different life support and monitoring equipment that were giving off their familiar slow, steady beeps to indicate that the patient was still alive. Among them were a mechanical respirator machine, a cardiovascular monitor and an intravenous flow monitor where her I.V. connected into her veins. After Justin's first glimpse of her he nearly broke down into tears as he rushed to her bedside and knelt down to be level with her face.

"Oh Juliet!" he exclaimed with a whisper. "Look at you. Just look at you."

He turned to face Jim.

"Jim." he began. "She's worse than she was the last time I saw her."

He turned back to face Juliet. Jim came around to her other side opposite Justin and brought the multi-use scanner up and again tweaked the settings on it. He then swept the length of Juliet's body from her head to her feet and back to her head. After a few seconds the scanner beeped and he read the readout. A look of pity came to his face and Justin noticed.

"What what!?" he asked. "What is it, Jim?"

"She's barely hanging on to life." replied Jim. "She has multiple organ failure such as her liver, kidneys, gall bladder, and pancreas. Her lung function is way below normal. That's why she's hooked up to a respirator. Her skeletal system is over come with osteoporosis. Her cardiovascular system is failing but that heartbeat and blood pressure monitor over there tells us that."

"How are we supposed to transport her to your firehouse in the condition she's in like this?" Justin asked.

Jim thought over Justin's question before answering.

"I have a plan." he said before he tapped his 'DMC' badge. "Give me a bracelet version of the tracker beacon." he dictated.

A wristwatch-like device appeared in Jim's hand and he handed it to Justin.

"What's this?" Justin asked.

"Place that on her arm." Jim instructed to Justin. "It's another tracker beacon."

Justin placed the bracelet beacon on Juliet's arm just above the hospital bracelet that she was already wearing.

"Now what?" he asked.

"Now we get out of here." replied Jim. "Look, there's a way to place Juliet in a state of suspended animation and transport her to the firehouse."

At the look of confusion on Justin's face, Jim continued to explain.

"It's sorta like being frozen in time." he said. "She won't age and there won't be any risk of her dying once she's disconnected from all this life support."

"Oh, right." said Justin. "Okay."

Now let's get back to Max and the girls and let's get out of here." said Jim. "Far far away from here." he added.

"Aren't you gonna place her in frozen animation or whatever you called it first and transport her to the firehouse before we leave her?" Justin asked.

"After we get out of this hospital." Jim replied. "I don't want to get caught and interrogated by local police when they discover Juliet has mysteriously gone missing and we were the last one to see her. She's wearing the bracelet beacon. As long as it's on her arm she can be transported once we get far away from here."

He walked out into the hall while Justin lingered behind to watch Juliet for a few seconds longer. He reached over and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead before rising to his feet and following Jim back to the lobby and the waiting others.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**This was a long chapter. So much fun to write. I wanted to get at least finding Juliet and discovering her deteriorating condition written before posting this chapter up. Thanks again rweasley500 for the review of chapter three. Got the email alert just as I started writing this note.**

**BlazerGuitar831 **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Infirmary Lobby  
Transylvania Region, Romania  
Early February, 2010

Back around the corner, past the ICU nurses station, out through the automatic double doors, beyond the third floor nurses station, and down the elevator, Justin and Jim exited out into the lobby on the ground floor and walked over to a waiting Alex, Harper, and Max.

"Did you see Juliet?" Alex asked her brother. "Is she okay?"

Justin just looked at his sister as tears sprang up in his eyes. It took nearly all he had to not let that first tear fall down his cheek. Alex saw this and she, Max, and Harper immediately assumed the worse. Alex came up to her brother and embraced him.

"Oh, I'm sorry." she said as she held onto him. "I'm so sorry. We were too late finding her."

"Juliet's dead." said Max to himself in disbelief.

Harper was on the verge of her own tears by now.

"No, she's not dead." said Jim to clear up the misassumption. "But we did find her connected to life support and her heart rate is being monitored."

"Wait!" exclaimed Alex. "She's alive? Then why are you crying you big baby?" she asked Justin as she ended their hug and forcefully pushed him away from her.

"Oh Alex," began Justin, "you should have seen her. She looks worse than she did when she left the mummy's courtyard."

"Ouch!" exclaimed Harper. "You might not want to tell her that once she's young again."

"So Juliet's not dead?" Max asked.

"No Max." replied Jim. "She not dead. "I think the nurses have her in a medically induced coma. She didn't wake up when we went up there to see her."

"What all is wrong with her?" Alex asked.

Jim listed off some of Juliet's conditions that the multi scanner found and Alex , Max, and Harper displayed a look of pity on their faces.

"What's osteoporosis?" Max asked.

"That's when the bones in your body become so brittle they can fracture and break easily." replied Harper, "My nana has osteoporosis."

"Oh my gosh!" exclaimed Alex "Then how did Juliet walk all the way here from the courtyard without breaking any bones in her legs and feet?" she asked.

"I would guess that's it's safe to say the she didn't." said Jim. "She probably made it as far as the outskirts and someone called an amber lamps for her."

Jim suddenly burst out laughing much to the confusion of the other four. He noticed their looks and then composed himself from his laughter.

"I'm sorry." he said nonchalantly. "What I meant to say was 'ambulance'."

"Why did you say 'amber lamps' instead of ambulance?" asked Justin.

"I was just thinking of a youtube video _'The AC Transit Bus Fight.'_ " Jim said. "This old white guy beat the crap out of a black guy and the black guy said 'bring da amber lamps' when he was trying to say ambulance. It went viral Once again, I'm sorry."

Justin, Alex, and Harper just looked at Jim clearly not amused at the moment, but Max burst out laughing,

"I have got to see that video." he said.

"Well it won't be on the internet for another two weeks." said Jim. "Anywho, now that we've found Juliet it's time to move on and find Mason."

"Finally!" exclaimed Alex.

The five exited the infirmary and began walking south back toward the outskirts of the village and the mummy's courtyard. Once they were far enough from the village and closer to the courtyard, Jim tapped his 'DMC' badge and dictated for the transporter.

"_**Transporter Online."**_

"Lock on to the bracelet beacon and place the subject in suspended animation." Jim dictated.

"_**Subject, one Juliet Van Heuson, is in suspended animation."**_

"Transport her to the firehouse and into the dispatch hospital room." Jim continued.

"_**Transport complete."**_

"Now activate the emergency medical hologram at the subject's location."

"_**Please state the nature of the medical emergency."**_

The voice from the 'DMC' badge had changed from that of a Windows 7 theme sound file into that of more human in nature.

"Doctor." said Jim.

"_**Yes Jim?"**_

"Laying on the bed you'll find a woman in suspended animation." said Jim. "Her name's Juliet Van Heuson."

"_**I've never seen a human being this old before. My medical scanner cannot accurately list her age."**_

"Yes." said Jim. "That's because she's a former vampire. She's human again and is over two thousand years old."

"_**I'll keep watch over her until I receive your further orders."**_

"Never mind watching her." said Jim. "She'll be fine as long as she's in suspended animation. What I want you to do is research any and all methods you can find on reversing the aging process."

"_**Jim!? Did I hear you correctly?"**_

"Yes you did doctor." Jim replied. "I want you to find a way to restore Juliet to a young girl preferably around seventeen years of age."

"_**Jim. I'm a doctor, not **__**Ponce de León."**_

"Hop to it doctor." Jim said quite sternly.

"_**Yes Jim."**_

"Well that takes care of half of step one." said Jim. "You can relax a little now Justin. Juliet is safe and sound back at my firehouse. And she is in complete suspended animation."

"Suspended animation?" asked Harper

"Jim explained it to me earlier." said Justin. "It's the scientific equivalent to magic's gialsjay timesday spell."

"You mean she's frozen in time?" asked Alex.

"From Juliet's point of view, yes." replied Jim. "But time keeps on ticking for us. Now as for the second half of step one, finding Mason, I think we're gonna have to take to the skies in order to find him."

"Take to the skies?" asked Max. "Dang we should have brought dad's magic carpet with us."

"Not in the middle of winter, Max." said Jim. "I've got a more, _warmer_, means of air transportation than an old open-air rug."

"Your talking about your car, aren't you?" Alex asked.

Jim just smiled as he tapped once again on his 'DMC' badge.

"DeLorean." he dictated.

"_**Go ahead, Jim"**_

The voice of the DeLorean was obviously different from that of the doctor's.

"I need you pal." said Jim. "Come to my location. There's five of us so we're gonna need the rear seat."

"_**Understood. I'm on my way."**_

After a few moments a series of three sonic booms rang out from the skies above their heads. Justin, Alex, Harper, and Max looked skyward trying to find the DeLorean as it hovered above but Jim remained facing forward.

"You won't be able to see the DeLorean." said Jim. "He's cloaked in an invisibility shield."

"Invisibility shield?" asked Harper.

"Yeah." replied Jim. "He's invisible to all spectrum of light, radar, sonar, and other means of electronic detection. It's as if he isn't even here at all, but he is."

Off in the distance toward the village the sound of a European style police siren could be heard. Suddenly Jim's badge began to emit a soft beeping alert. He tapped it to respond.

"Go ahead." Jim said.

"_**I'm here Jim."**_

"Good. And not a moment too late." Jim said. "Transport us aboard immediately."

"_**Standby for transport."**_

A few seconds later and the five dematerialized from the path between the courtyard and village and instantaneously rematerialized in the interior of the DeLorean. Instead of the compact two seat style interior of a normal, short wheel based DeLorean, this one was stretched just enough for the rear shelf behind the front bucket seats to be replaced with a full size rear seat. Justin, Max, and Harper sat in the rear seat while Jim sat behind the flight control yoke in the driver's/pilot's seat and Alex sat riding shotgun in the passenger seat. She looked out the passenger window and noticed that they were hovering above the mummy's courtyard some two to three dozen meters up in the air.

"That was cool!" exclaimed Max. "Definitely a different experience than magical teleportation."

"Did you guys hear the police siren coming from the village?" Jim asked.

All four passengers replied yes.

"_**Local authorities are responding to a missing person at the village hospital."**_

This time instead of from Jim's badge the voice came seemingly from the audio system of the DeLorean's interior.

"That will be Juliet." said Jim.

"They found her missing already." said Justin. "They didn't waste any time in calling the cops."

"They were instantly notified when she was no longer connected to the life support systems." said Jim. "Imagine the look on their faces when they discovered her missing from her room."

"Well that's not our problem anymore." said Alex. "Let's find Mason now."

"Alright, let me think." said Jim. "Using the DNA tracker might not work in finding him in this case."

"Why not?" asked Alex with worry rising in her voice. "Why wouldn't it work?"

"Well Mason is a full wolf now." began Jim. "That means his DNA has changed to match. And we don't have a sample of his current DNA."

"I still have the necklace he gave me. I'm sure his fingerprints are still on it. Fingerprints contain DNA in them don't they?"

"Yes they do." replied Jim. "But that's his human/werewolf DNA. It won't work."

"But you said Mason still had his humanity." said Alex close to tears.

"Alex. DNA and humanity are totally unrelated to each other." Jim said.

"Couldn't you at least scan the necklace and see what happens?" Alex asked.

Jim just stared at her for a few seconds as he recalled how stubborn she could be.

"Fine." he said. "Hold out the necklace."

Alex smiled and took the necklace off from around her neck and held it outstretched for Jim to scan it with the multi use scanner. He then placed the scanner in a docking port located on the center console.

"DeLorean. Up-link with the scanner." he dictated.

"_**Up-link established."**_

"Anything?" Jim asked.

"_**The strongest DNA signature I detect is human and that of Alex Russo. She is currently sitting in my front passenger seat"**_

"You don't say." said Jim sarcastically.

"_**However, I am detecting a second DNA signature. A composite mixture of human and werewolf. It's faint but not far from our current location."**_

"What?" Jim asked with complete surprise. "Where?"

"_**Approximately forty kilometers to the west of here."**_

"Activate the heads up display and show us on the map." Jim dictated.

The heads up display appeared on the windshield as a transparent hologram-like image but visibility through to the outside was still possible. The Google Earth program loaded and instantly zoomed into the Transylvanian region of Romania. In the center of the map was a DeLorean shaped icon and to the left a cross-hair icon showed the location of the supposed signature found through Mason's DNA.

"Is that where Mason is?" asked Alex.

"Let's find out." said Jim as he grabbed the control yoke with his left hand and the forward/reverse control lever with his right.

**(A/N: The DeLorean doesn't have a transmission in the traditional sense. Instead the gearshift Is used sort of like that in a Toyota Prius only reversed. Push it forward to go forward and pull it back to go in reverse. There are still an accelerator and break pedals to control speed and braking. The control yoke operates just as if the DeLorean were a fixed wing aircraft to pitch up and down and to roll left and right but also has a toggle button on each side of the hand grips to control the left and right yaw axis instead of foot rudders. And finally there is no internal combustion engine. The DeLorean is not a hybrid but is rather instead powered by four hydrogen fueled electric motors, one in each wheel, rated at one thousand horsepower each. Hydrogen is extracted from water through electrolysis.)**

Jim piloted the DeLorean west away from the mummy's courtyard and the nearby village. On the heads up display just above the dashboard in front of Jim was a speedometer indicating a speed of one hundred and fifty kilometers per hour. At that rate it didn't take long to cover the forty kilometer distance to where the second DNA signature was found. As they traveled, the Google Earth map and the cross-hair icon shifted on the heads us display while the DeLorean icon remained in the center. All while the cross-hair icon came closer to the DeLorean icon which had a pulsating arrow to the left of it and pointing left indicating a westward direction of travel. Soon they were hovering over a densely populated forest of trees and could not easily see the ground.

"I can't see anything down there." said Alex looking out the window again.

"Of course not." said Jim. "It's a thick forest down there."

"But is Mason down there?" asked Alex.

"_**My sensors indicate that there are approximately twenty seven wolves spread out over a two kilometer radius. But the DNA signature I detected earlier is now directly below us."**_

"Send down a scout to give us a look at what the signature is attached to." Jim dictated before turning to face Alex. "If it's Mason, you might can recognize and confirm that it's him." he added.

Though it was invisibly cloaked, a round shaped devices about the size of a BB pellet materialized outside the undercarriage of the DeLorean and descended down through the trees. It flew down and toward a wolf with light tan colored fur on its sides that faded into brown patches on top of its back and a completely white underbelly.

"What's a scout?" asked Justin from the rear seat.

"Scouts are what I send into potentially dangerous places that I wouldn't dare go into myself." replied Jim.

"Like right in the middle of a pack of wolves." Max said.

"Exactly." said Jim. "They have their own invisibility shields and have a three hundred and sixty degree field of vision that, along with audio, can be relayed back up here to the DeLorean and viewed on the heads up display."

"Then show us already!" exclaimed Alex. "I want to see if that whatever it is down with Mason's signature is actually Mason or not."

The Google Earth map minimized into the lower right corner of the windshield and was replaced by what appeared to be a high definition screen. Though instead of being transparent it was more opaque and you couldn't see that well through to the outside. An image appeared of a wolf sleeping peacefully on the ground with other wolves off in the distance surrounding the one in the foreground.

"IT'S HIM!" Alex shouted. "OH MY GOSH IT'S HIM! Look everybody, it's Mason. Isn't he cute when he's sleeping? Even as a wolf."

She then leaned toward Jim and embraced him followed by giving him a kiss on his right cheek before she embraced him again.

"Thank you Jim!" she exclaimed. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you......................"

Jim lost count of how many times Alex repeated her gratitude. He was temporarily lost in a daze due the kiss he had received from her. When he regained his composure, he looked to see her smiling from ear to ear as she watched the sleeping image of the wolf on the windshield.

"Are you sure that's him, Alex?" he asked.

"I'm definitely sure." replied Alex before she turned to look at her brothers in the rear seat. "Justin, Max. You both saw Mason as a wolf. That's him isn't it?"

"It looks kinda like the wolf I saw at the courtyard." replied Justin. "What do you think Max?"

"Sure, I guess." Max replied.

"Of course that's him." said Alex. "This is the one the DNA signature led us to and I believe it's him."

"If you're really sure that this wolf is Mason," began Jim, "then let's 'bag him and tag him' and get back to the firehouse with him."

"'Bag him and tag him'?" Harper asked,

"It's a hunter's expression." replied Jim before dictating to the DeLorean.

"Place the wolf in suspend,,,,,,,,,,," he began before Alex interrupted him.

"Mason." she said nonchalantly. "His name is Mason."

"Right. Sorry." said Jim. "Place......Mason......in suspended animation and transport him to the firehouse."

Alex watched as the image of Mason on the windshield dematerialized from view.

"_**The wolf Mason is in suspended animation. Transport complete."**_

"Step one complete." said Jim. "Recall the scout and we can go home."

"_**Scout number 1701 has been accounted for."**_

The opaque image of Mason's previous sleeping spot closed and the sky beyond became visible once more.

"Now we can begin step two." said Justin.

"The sooner the better." Alex added.

Jim began piloting the DeLorean again continuing it's westward direction.

"_**Incoming Transmission."**_

"Put it through." Jim dictated.

The view screen came back into view in the lower center of the windshield and the image of a man dressed in a familiar white physician's lab coat appeared.

"Doctor!" Jim exclaimed.

"_Jim. Are you aware that there is a wolf here at the firehouse?"_

Jim and Alex exchanged a quick glance with one another before turning back to face the doctor on the screen.

"Uh..... yeah." Jim replied. "He's.....uh..... he's your second patient."

The doctor wore a look of confusion on his face.

"_My second patient?"_

"Yeah." replied Jim. "Listen, doc. We're on our way home now and we'll be there in a few minutes. We'll talk more about the wolf when we get there/"

"_What do you mean my second patient? . . . . . Jim?"_

Jim reached forward with his right hand and tapped the X to close out the view screen ending the transmission before speaking to the DeLorean.

"Reset the location coordinates for home." Jim dictated.

"_**Location coordinates confirmed. Ready for departure."**_

Jim depressed the accelerator down further causing the DeLorean to increase its forward speed in the air. With three sonic booms and three simultaneous flashes of white light, the DeLorean vanished from the skies over the Transylvanian forest.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**Chapter five. Ready for posting. I had a lot of writer's block with this chapter even though I've imagined it numerous times in recent days of how Jim and the others would go about finding Mason and getting him and Juliet back where the doctor can begin step two. Hopefully chapter six will come easier for me to write than this chapter did.**

**BlazerGuitar831**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Notes:**

**Just a small clarification here. For those of you who are familiar with the "Star Trek" universe and the "Voyager" series, you may be thinking of the "Mark I" version of the "emergency medical hologram" of the doctor. But that's not Jim's doctor. Remember the disclaimer from the first page? I said only one character from a TV show would make an appearance in this story. Well Jim's doctor is not that character. In the "Voyager" series the "Mark I" and "Mark II" versions of the "EMH" were only shown on screen and a "Mark III" and "Mark IV" versions were mentioned but not seen. So I guess you can say that Jim's doctor is a "Mark V" or later version of the doctor. So.......... the idea of the "Emergency Medical Hologram" does not belong to me, but Jim's doctor as an original character with his own unique appearance and individual personality does belong to me. I hope that clears up that little misunderstanding.**

**Now back to the story.**

**~-+-~**

Chapter Six

James Alcorn Memorial Firehouse  
Northeast Regional Mississippi Tri-State Area  
Early February, 2010

The sun was just beginning to rise in the east behind the three story tall firehouse as the DeLorean appeared in the skies over Northeastern Mississippi. Jim piloted it toward the earth and hovered just above the concrete driveway outside the firehouse as the left side of the double stall garage doors opened automatically. The four wheels of the DeLorean repositioned themselves from horizontal to vertical, landed on the driveway, and Jim drove the now land vehicle into the garage stall. The stall door then closed automatically. After powering down all the electrical systems of the DeLorean, Jim dictated for the invisibility shield to be deactivated and for the gull-wing doors to open before he, Harper, and the Russos' exited the time machine.

"Y'all guys make y'all selves at home." said Jim to the others. "Y'all know where everything is, so if y'all get hungry just ask the replicator for whatever y'all want. If y'all are tired, there are plenty of couches on all three floors and beds on the third floor to crash on."

"I want to see Mason." said Alex with enthusiasm. "Where is he?"

"He's in the makeshift hospital room with the doctor and Juliet." replied Jim.

"Then let's go see them." urged Justin.

"Hey Jim." called Max. "Is it okay if I go upstairs and see Tara? I want to talk to her before she goes to school."

**(A/N: In the mid south region of the Untied States, the Memphis, Tennessee television viewing area, it hardly ever snows so school is in session. But when it does snow on occasions, the amount of snowfall is nothing compared to what the northeastern region of the US receives.)**

"Yeah go ahead." said Jim. "It's past seven o'clock so she should be up by now."

Max headed for the stairs to the upper floors as Jim and the other three headed for the makeshift hospital.

"Jim. What did you mean when you said that the wolf was my 'second patient'?" asked the doctor as Jim, Alex, Justin, and Harper entered the makeshift hospital. "I'm a doctor of human physiology, not a veterinarian."

Jim explained the situation to the doctor of how Mason came to be a wolf and that Alex had spent the past few days trying to find a magical means to turn him back into a human. The doctor was, however, surprised when Jim spoke of how he might be able to find a scientific means to change Mason back where magic had failed.

"I'm sorry Jim." the doctor began. "But the technology to reconstruct the DNA of one species into another one does not exist in this time period and won't for another one hundred and fifty one years."

"That's the year 2161." said Harper

"Correct." said the doctor.

"That's when the 'United Federation of Planets' is formed and all the joining planet members begin sharing their technology with each other." said Jim. "Doctor, are you saying that the technology to reconstruct DNA is not of earth origin?"

""Well I never said said that it wasn't from earth." replied the doctor. "I said that it doesn't exist at this time. But you are right, Jim. It's not an earth technology.

"Where does it come from then?" asked Alex.

"It comes from a planetary system approximately forty one light years from here called Denobula Triaxa." replied the doctor.

"I know of that system." said Jim. "The second planet, Denobula, is inhabited with a humanoid species"

"Aliens?" asked Harper.

"Well you could say that." said Jim. "But in the future the word 'alien' isn't used as much as the name of the planet from which the.....uh......'alien' comes from. A person from Earth is called human and a person from Denobula is called a Denobulan."

"Hey Justin." said Alex. "It looks like your an Zeke's dorky alien language club might not have been a bad idea."

"I had no doubt that it was." said Justin.

"One of Denobulan's physician's served in the ' Interspecies Medical Exchange' on Earth and in Starfleet during the mid twenty second century." said Jim "Or rather he will, fourth dimensionally speaking."

"Doctor Phlox." said the doctor. "Chief Medical Officer of the _Enterprise NX-01_ from 2151 until 2161."

"That's him." said Jim. "I served on the Enterprise during the Earth-Romulan war from 2158 to 2160. And I stayed on until the following year until the ship was decommissioned. I can't tell you how many times Doctor Phlox had to bandage me up after all the battles and conflicts I encountered."

"You fought in a war?" asked Justin. "You never mentioned of ever fighting in any future wars."

"I thought you only fought in the Revolutionary and Civil wars." said Alex.

"I've done a lot of things I've never talked about in the past fourteen years that I've been space and time traveling." said Jim. "Though from my point of view it's been more than fourteen years. Time travel has that effect on the traveler. I only fought in one future war and two in the past. But I never caused any disruptions to the space-time continuum. Like killing anyone with my own weapon."

"The 'Butterfly Effect'." said Harper.

"Exactly." said Jim.

"So what about Mason?" Alex asked. "Can't you replicate the future technology and use it to turn him back into a human?"

"I wish it was that simple, Alex." began the doctor. "But the equipment involved is not programmed into the memory banks of the replicator. And even if it was the knowledge on how to operate it efficiently is not written into my subroutine programming."

Alex turned to face Jim with tears welling up in her eyes and disappointment clearly on her face.

"Jim." she said.

"I'm sorry, Alex." said Jim. "I should have foreseen this. I had no idea that kind of future technology would be required. I wasn't expecting to ever come across a situation like this where I would ever need non-Starfleet issued equipment."

"Can't we take a quick trip to the future and get the right equipment and then come back here?" Alex asked as a tear slowly came down her cheek.

Jim looked at her with half pity before answering her.

"We could." he said. "But there's still the fact that the doctor isn't programmed with the knowledge to operate it."

"We could get that too." Alex pleaded.

"Jim" said the doctor.

Jim and Alex turned to face him.

"If you're considering a trip into the future," the doctor began, "might I suggest you take the wolf along as well."

"Mason.!" exclaimed Alex with a sob and slight irritation in her voice. "His name is Mason."

"I'm sorry." said the Doctor. "Might I suggest you take Mason along as well."

"What are you getting at doctor?" asked Jim.

"If my memory serves me correct, and I am one hundred percent that it does," the doctor began again, "there has been no official written record of a complete DNA reconstruction in Starfleet medical history as of the year 2390."

"No record?" asked Jim.

"No." replied the doctor. "Therefore it's more likely there won't be any knowledge available for my subroutines in order to operate such technology."

"Then why are you suggesting on taking Mason to the future?" asked Alex.

"You have either two choices." replied the doctor. "Go to Denobula sometime after 2180 when it becomes a Federation member and get a Denobulan to turn the wolf............ I mean Mason, back into a human. Or you could ask a Denobulan to come to Earth and have him or her do the task here somewhere on the planet."

Alex's disappointment slowly faded and she turned to face Jim again.

"Could we do that Jim?' she asked. "Please?"

"Alex I told you I would use any means I had available to help you." Jim replied. "Even if it involves a trip to the future."

Alex was now completely over her disappointment and she rushed to embrace Jim in a tight hug.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed before releasing Jim from her embrace.

"What about Juliet?" Justin asked as he walked over the makeshift hospital bed where his girlfriend was currently lying still in a state of suspended animation.

"Have you found a way to restore her youth, doctor?" Jim asked as he, Alex, Harper, and the doctor made their way over to Justin and Juliet.

"I've been looking through all the records of Starfleet from exploration to medical and the only thing I found that refers to age reversal is the 'negative universe' where time flows backwards compared to ours." replied the doctor.

"The 'negative universe'?" asked Justin.

"It's a parallel universe encountered by the starship Enterprise in 2270." said Jim. "But doctor, that's doesn't help Juliet. We can't travel to that universe and leave Juliet there for two thousand years while she grows younger."

"I know Jim." said the doctor. "And I'm sorry to say that's all I could find when it comes to reversing the aging process."

"Then I've lost her again forever." said Justin with sadness in his voice.

"I'm sorry Justin." said Jim.

"Maybe you haven't lost her just yet, Justin." said the doctor.

"Can you explain, doctor." said Jim.

"When you go to the future for the wolf....... sorry. I mean Mason," the doctor began, "you can take Juliet along with you and let the Denobulans reconstruct her DNA as well. It won't exactly be a reversal of age process, but it will restore her youthful appearance on the outside. And then follow that up with a trip to the twenty fourth century for internal organ replacement."

"Would that work?" asked Justin.

"I don't see why it wouldn't." replied Jim.

"So we're all going to the future then?" asked Harper.

"It appears we are." replied Jim.

"Then if you no longer require my services," began the doctor, "I'll just deactivate myself."

Jim only nodded.

"Computer." the doctor dictated. "Deactivate the emergency medical hologram."

And the doctor dematerialized leaving the five humans and one wolf behind in the makeshift hospital room.

"Where does he go when he disappears like that?" asked Harper.

"Actually nowhere.." replied Jim. "The doctor's hologram is unlike holograms of today's technology. His is mid twenty fourth century technology that uses nano emitters embedded in the walls and ceilings throughout the firehouse. When his program is activated by the computer, emitters project a combination of force fields and pixelated lights to form a completed hologram that you can interact and have physical contact with."

"If he requires nano emit........ whatever," began Harper, "then how did he work last summer when you called on him in New York?"

"He has a mobile emitter he wears on his coat sleeve whenever we travel." replied Jim. "It functions the same way as all the emitters here in the firehouse."

"Enough about the doctor!" exclaimed Alex. "He wasn't much help for Mason and Juliet except to tell us to go to the future. So let's go there already."

"Alright." said Jim. "Let's go get Max and let me tell Tara we're making a trip before we leave."

They walked out of the makeshift hospital and back into the stall of the firehouse just as Max and Tara came downstairs. Tara had her winter coat on and her book bag slung over her shoulder ready for school.

"Morning uncle Jim." she greeted. "Hey everybody!"

"Good morning." everyone greeted back to her.

"You finish your homework last night before you went to bed?" Jim asked his niece.

"Yes." Tara replied. "Is that a sleeping wolf in the hospital?" she asked as she looked through the open door into the makeshift hospital.

"Yeah it is." replied Jim. "He's in suspended animation for right now. Didn't Max tell you what we've been doing for the past few hours?"

"No." replied Tara. "We've been talking about how unfair it is that I have to go to school today while all the kids in New York are out because of all the snow up there."

Just then a car horn sounded from outside the firehouse.

"That's Anna." said Tara. "Well I'm off to school, unfortunately. Bye everybody."

She started walking toward the main entrance of the firehouse and Jim followed after her.

"Tara wait a sec." he called out to her.

"Yeah uncle Jim?" she asked.

"We've got to take a trip to the future for Justin and Alex." Jim told his niece. "You know what to do in case something happens and we never come back."

"Right." Tara said. "Though I hope nothing happens while y'all are in the future to prevent y'all from coming back."

"Me too, kid." said Jim as he reached out and pulled his niece in for an embrace followed by a kiss on the top of her head. "But if I'm not here when you get home this afternoon, you call on the doctor and he'll help you with the rescue protocol."

"I will uncle Jim." said Tara before she exited the firehouse.

Jim walked over to the DeLorean and motioned for everyone to get back in. After the gull-wing doors closed, Jim began powering up the electrical systems and reestablished the invisibility shield. The door of the stall opened automatically and Jim backed the DeLorean out onto the concrete driveway and activated the hover circuits. The DeLorean rose up in the air and the wheels repositioned from vertical to horizontal. Jim began piloting the DeLorean up into the sky.

"Aren't we forgetting something?" asked Harper.

"Mason!" exclaimed Alex.

"Juliet!" exclaimed Justin.

"No we're not forgetting them." said Jim before he dictated to the DeLorean. "Lock on to the two suspended animated subjects, transport them, and store them in the memory buffer."

"_**Transport complete. Pattern stored to the memory buffer."**_

"Memory buffer?" asked Max.

"The transporter's memory buffer is where the energy-matter stream is relayed through between dematerialization and rematerialization." replied Jim. "Juliet and Mason will be stored there until we can find them someone to help them in the future."

"We're going to the future?" asked Max with excitement rising in his voice. "Cool!"

"That's right Max." replied Jim.

"Jim's doctor wasn't much help for Mason and Juliet." said Alex with slight irritation.

"I'm sorry about that Alex." said Jim. "But at least he was able to point us in the right direction."

"Will Juliet and Mason be save while they're in the memory buffer?" asked Justin.

"They'll be fine." said Jim. "As long as power is maintained to the transporter's main systems, their patterns will endure and not degrade for at least a hundred years."

"How far ahead in the future are we going?" asked Alex. "What year?"

"I think 2185 will be in our favor." Jim replied. "Phlox is still practicing medicine and since he's the only Denobulan I know I'll get in contact with him and see if he can help us."

"And we're gonna meet aliens too!" Max exclaimed. "Awesome. This has been the best snow day off from school ever."

"Denobulan, Max." said Harper. "'Aliens' is a word that's not used in the future any longer."

"Hey Justin," began Max, "You'll finally get to use your alien speak."

"Actually, Max," began Jim, "Doctor Phlox speaks Earth English very well."

"Enough banter already." said Alex. "Let's go. Come on."

Alright, alright." said Jim and then he spoke to the DeLorean again.

"Activate the time circuits." he dictated.

"_**Time circuits activated."**_

"Input destination time and location. February 4, 2185 8:00 a.m. San Francisco, California, USA"

"_**Destination time and location confirmed. February 4, 2185 8:00 a.m. San Francisco, California, USA"**_

"Hi Ho Silver." said Jim mostly to himself before stepping down on the accelerator. The DeLorean sped up and after three sonic booms and three flashes of white light it disappeared into the future.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**Well here's chapter six. Next stop, the future. Speaking of future, any future chapters after this one will probably be posted every other day or so instead of everyday like the first six. I had another case of writer's block with this chapter and it took over nine hours to write but I at least was able to type out over three thousand words according to the word counter. There are parts that I know what I want to write, such as Jim's lines, and parts that I have to stop and think what to write such as how Justin, Max, Harper, and especially Alex would respond and react to Jim. Trying to keep them true to themselves like on the show. I type fast and make a lot of mistakes that I have to backspace and delete more than I like so fifteen minutes of dialog between the characters took me almost half a day. On a different note, I didn't intend for it to be Jim's doctor to be the one to restore Juliet's youth and Mason's humanity. I'm trying to add some suspense to the plot of the story involving the whole process of their transformations. I'm not sure how chapters this will end up eventually being, but I plan to see it through to the bittersweet end.**

**BlazerGuitar831**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Starfleet Headquarters  
San Francisco, California, USA, Earth, United Federation of Planets  
February 4, 2185 1600 UTC

The DeLorean appeared abruptly in the skies over the three hundred and thirty five year old city. And although Jim was currently in control, the DeLorean automatically took over momentarily to avoid a head on collision with an oncoming shuttle craft that the time travelers had the misfortune of appearing in the path of. The Russos and Harper screamed at the near collision but Jim remained calm, cool, and collected. "The operator of the shuttle craft, however, had no idea that an almost near collision between the craft and an invisible car of the past just occurred.

"_**Collision averted."**_

"Thanks." said Jim as he was given complete control once more.

"What almost happened?" asked Alex as she was calming down from her shock and taking deep breaths.

"That happens sometimes whenever I travel into the future." replied Jim. "I arrive right into the path of oncoming traffic."

""What was that we almost hit?" asked Harper.

"Just some random shuttle craft, I suppose." said Jim.

"_**That was a shuttle transport heading for the USS Essex currently in drydock orbiting Earth."**_

"The USS Essex." said Jim. "That's a Daedalus class starship that's currently in service during this time period. One of the first warp-7's."

"_**Correct."**_

"Warp seven?" asked Justin.

"Warp drive is how starships travel through space." replied Jim. "Warp seven is three hundred and forty three times the speed of light."

Justin let out a low slow whistle of impress.

"That is pretty damn fast." said Jim.

"So who are you gonna contact to help us with Mason and Juliet?" asked Alex.

"Well, since we need to speak to a Denobulan," began Jim, "I'm gonna get in contact with the only one that I know."

"The doctor Phlox you spoke of back in the past?" asked Justin.

"The one and only." replied Jim. "Now y'all be quiet please while I contact Starfleet to get some information on Phlox and don't mentioned anything about us being time travelers or that we're from the past."

"Why not?" asked Max.

"Starfleet is like one big, gigantic 'Big Brother'." replied Jim "They monitor and record all communications. But Doctor Phlox is the only one in this time period who knows who and what I really am. If Starfleet knew the truth, I don't even want to imagine what they would do to me."

"What would they do............." Harper tried to asked but Jim interrupted her by repeating himself.

"Uh uh uh. Don't want to imagine." he said before dictating to the DeLorean.

"Alter the voice transmission and connect me through to Starfleet Information." he said.

"_**Voice transmission altered. Establishing communications with Starfleet information."**_

The heads up display popped up the video screen and the image of a young woman with pointed ears and a blank expression on her face appeared. She spoke in a monotone-like voice.

"_You've reached Starfleet Information. My name is T'Bek. How may I assist you?"_

"Good morning T'Bek." Jim greeted. "My name is Prentiss Lee and I'm searching for a Denobulan Starfleet Medical Officer by the name of Phlox."

The image of T'Bek checked the monitor on the desk she sat at and found what Jim had requested. She then looked back toward the travelers.

"_Starfleet records show that former medical officer Phlox is currently on his homeworld."_ said T'Bek_ "Shall I send you his contact information?"_

"Please. If you don't mind." replied Jim.

T'Bek looked back to her monitor and typed on its touchscreen.

"_**Contact information received."**_

"_I'm sorry, did you say something Mr. Lee?"_ asked T'Bek.

"Uh.......Contact information received." Jim said.

"_I heard a second voice from your end of the............."_

"Thank you for your assistance." Jim interrupted her before reaching up to tap the X to close out the view image and end the connection.

"_**Connection terminated."**_

Jim noticed Alex giving him a strange look.

"What?" he asked.

"'Prentiss Lee'?" she asked.

"Well I couldn't give my real name." Jim said. "Or allow my real voice to heard. My name and voice pattern are in the records, after all, from when I was on Enterprise."

"But she saw your face." said Justin.

"I doubt she even knows who I am." said Jim. "Besides, it would be illogical to her to think that I would still look the same today as I did twenty five years ago."

"She looked like an emo." said Harper.

"I know." said Alex with a slight smile on her face. "That hairstyle, no emotion in her voice, and did you check out her ears?"

"I know." said Harper. "The future is weird. What kind of person would alter their ears like that?"

"She's a Vulcan." said Jim. "And her ears aren't altered. She was born that way. She comes from a planet about sixteen light years from here."

"Vulcan?" asked Justin.

"Yeah." replied Jim. "Vulcan Is one of the founding members of the Federation along with Earth and two other planets."

"Well let's get in contact with doctor Phlox." said Alex.

"Alright." said Jim before speaking to the DeLorean again. "Connect with subspace communications and open up a secure channel to the contact information T'Bek gave us."

"_**Establishing communications with the contact I received."**_

The view screen popped back up on the heads up display and after a few moments the image of a humanoid male appeared. He had a noticeable crease running down his forehead, an upside-down ridged v-shaped dimple In his chin, protruding bone ridges on the left and right sides of his face, and instead of normal ear lobes like a human, the bottoms of his were ridged and merged completely into his sideburn area. He had hair on the back-half side of his head only that was beginning to show signs of graying.

"_Hello."_ he greeted with a cheerful tone in his voice. _"You've reached doctor Phlox. How may I be of a service to you."_

Jim smiled when he heard Phlox's familiar cheery attitude he was all too well known to possess.

"Doctor Phlox." he began. "This is crewman Alcorn. Enlisted personnel on the Enterprise from 2158 to 2168. Do you remember me, doctor?"

"_Alcorn. Alcorn."_ Phlox repeated as he thought before realization came to his face. _"Ah yes! Jim Alcorn! Of course I remember you young time traveler. How long has it been? Twenty four years?"_

"Twenty three years and four months to be precise doctor." said Jim. "I left shortly after the signing of the Federation Charter."

"_Ah yes."_ said Phlox. _"My look at you! You haven't changed one bit since I last saw you."_

"I wish I could say the same about you." said Jim. "You're starting to turn a little gray around the back."

Phlox reached up with his right hand and swept it from the top of his hair down to his neck.

"_Well,"_ he began in his defense, _"I am almost one hundred years old. But I still feel as young and vigorous as I did when we were traveling through Romulan space."_

"You look like you're in good health." said Jim.

"_Oh I am. I am."_ said Phlox. _"It wouldn't be ethical if a doctor let his his own health go downhill while he was still in practice. I workout and exercise regularly on occasions."_

"Well you look great, doc." said Jim

"_Thank you."_ said Phlox. _"So who are your passengers I see you have with you?"_

Jim introduced the Russos and Harper to Phlox and greeting formalities were exchanged all around.

"_What brings you back to your future?"_ Phlox asked. _"If you don't mind my asking."_

"Not at all." said Jim. "I'm glad you asked. Listen, doc, can I ask **you** a question?"

"_Sure. Ask away."_ replied Phlox. _"You know you can ask me anything you want." I'll try to answer to the best of my knowledge if I can."_

"Are you familiar with your species' DNA reconstruction methods?"

"_Oh yes,"_ began Phlox, _"I've followed the Denobulan Scientific Community in DNA reconstruction off and on over the years but I've never actually participated in any of their practices. Why do you ask?"_

Jim paused a moment to look at Alex before speaking again to Phlox.

"Doctor, you're familiar with the existence of magic and immortality on Earth" he said.

"_Very familiar."_ replied Phlox. _"Earth is one of the few planets in the known universe where magic exists. It was a highly keep secret from mortals for thousands of years in the past few millennia."_

"Alex and her brothers are wizards." said Jim. "They live in New York City in the same time as my present."

"_Oh is that right?"_ asked Phlox with enthusiasm in his voice. _"I've enjoyed New York on quite a few occasions during my visits to Earth. But why are you inquiring about DNA reconstruction?"_

"I have two potential patients that have had the misfortune of being the recipients of magical mishaps." Jim said. He's a former werewolf that's been turned into a wolf and she's a former vampire that's now a two thousand year old woman. I'm trying to help them become human and young again.

Jim told Phlox about Mason and Juliet and how they came to be in their current states. Phlox listened with utmost attention and responded by nodding his head quite often a few times.

"_I see."_ he said when Jim concluded.

"Do you think you could recommend one of your scientists who could help them?" asked Jim.

"_I could recommend quite a few Denobulans who would be happy to work with a pair of Earth DNA subjects."_ replied Phlox. _"But seeing as how I have a twenty six year old favor I owe you, I would recommend myself."_

"What favor are you referring to doc?" Jim asked.

Before Phlox could answer, Jim immediately recalled what he had done to be in the good doctor Phlox's debt.

"Oh that's right." he began. "I almost forgot. I saved you from almost being killed by that one Romulan who snuck on board Enterprise in 2159."

"_I owe you my life Jim."_ said Phlox. _"And I would be more than happy to help you with your vampire and wolf."_

"Didn't you say you had no personal experience with DNA reconstruction?" Jim asked.

"_No."_ replied Phlox _"I said that I haven't participated in any practices of DNA reconstruction. I have, however, studied and researched the procedures involved on a professional level."_

"So you have the knowledge to attempt a DNA reconstruct then?" asked Jim.

"_Yes."_ replied Phlox. _"I have the utmost confidence that I could perform a successful DNA reconstruct and would love the opportunity to work with Earth subjects."_

"Could you come to Earth, doctor?" asked Jim. "Or would it be more convenient for us to come to Denobula?"

"_It doesn't make any difference with me."_ replied Phlox. _"Either choice whatever you chose will the most convenient for us all."_

"Well my passengers have never really been outside of our own solar system before." said Jim.

"_I understand."_ said Phlox. _"I'll make arrangements then to come to Earth."_

Alex and Justin immediately had wide smiles on their faces.

"Thank you doctor." said Jim. "Uh....what about any technological equipment involved that you would need? Are they any such here on Earth?"

"_Oh don't worry about that now, Jim."_ replied Phlox. _"You just leave all that to me."_

"Absolutely doc." said Jim. "So when do you think you'll be ready to come to Earth?"

"_Well I am booked with patients of my own until the end of the Earth month of April."_ replied Phlox. _"But after then I could take some free time off between May and August."_

"I hate that you have to use your free time to do this for us doc." said Jim. "I'm really sorry but you're the only Denobulan that I know."

"_Oh think nothing of it."_ said Phlox with a smile. _"I've been waiting over two and a half decades to payback the debt I owe you."_

Jim smiled.

"So when should we expect you?" he asked. "Where do you want to meet at?"

"_How about the first day of June."_ replied Phlox. _"Right on the grounds of Starfleet Headquarters should suffice."_

"Then we'll meet you then and there." said Jim. "Oh and doc?"

Phlox was just about to end the connection when Jim caught his attention.

"Thank you." he simply said.

Phlox smiled one of his Denobulan smiles that took everyone except Jim by surprise. It was literally from ear to ear and made his face look like that somewhat similar to Japanese anime. Then Jim reached forward and tapped the X again to end the subspace transmission and the view image disappeared from the heads up display.

"_**Connection terminated."**_

"June!" Alex exclaimed with disappointment in her voice. "That's four whole months from now. I don't want to wait that long."

"Alex." said Jim as he held his hands up to indicate the DeLorean. "We're in a time machine. We don't have to wait that long."

"Oh yeah." said Alex with realization. 'I forgot that for a minute there."

"We're all lucky that we don't have to go to Denobula." said Jim.

"Why?" asked Max. "Couldn't we just jump there from here through space like we jump through time from the past to the future?"

"It doesn't work that way Max." replied Jim. "The DeLorean's a time machine, not a starship. His space travel capabilities are limited to Earth only."

"How long would it have taken us if we have had to go to Denobula?" asked Harper.

"Twenty years ago at warp five it would taken seventy one days." replied Jim.

"That's more than two months." said Justin, "What about at today's warp seven standard?"

"Twenty three days." Jim replied.

"Two months or two weeks, that's just too long for me." said Alex.

"You better learn to have some patience, Alex." said Jim. "Don't expect Phlox to be able to turn Mason and Juliet back to their former selves in less than a few hours. Just like the building of Rome, DNA reconstruction won't happen in one day."

"Well how long do you think it will take him to reconstruct Mason and Juliet's DNA?" asked Alex.

"No idea." said Jim. "It could take a week. A month. Possibly longer."

Alex's face suddenly sank into disappointment.

"But I'll tell you this." began Jim. "If it takes longer than the end of August, we'll have to jump ahead to when Phlox has completed the reconstruct and Juliet and Mason are young and human again."

"Why would we do that?" asked Justin.

"You guys have to keep this in mind." Jim began to explain. "Time travel doesn't halt the aging process. The longer we stay in the future, the more of a noticeable difference in y'alls appearances will be when we return to 2010."

"Why just us and not you?" asked Harper.

"Because of my biotechnological implant and the nanobots that are throughout my body." replied Jim. "My aging process has been dramatically reduced than to that of what's considered normal. I wouldn't be surprised if I'm still alive with a 2185 counterpart back in Mississippi."

"So can we just get going now?" asked Alex with an impatient attitude.

"Yeah, let's get going." Jim agreed before speaking to the DeLorean.

"Reset the destination time for June 1, 2185 9:00 a.m. Same location." he dictated.

"_**Destination time and location confirmed. June 1, 2185 9:00 a.m. San Francisco, California, USA"**_

Jim piloted the DeLorean toward the bay with increasing speed until the five time travelers disappeared into the near future.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**Well the character from the TV show that I mentioned on the first page and in the before the last chapter has finally made an appearance. Rweasley500, you were right in your chapter six review when you guess the crossovers of "Star Trek" and "Back to the Future". But there is another sci fi TV show involved. Can you guess it?**

**BlazerGuitar831**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Starfleet Headquarters  
San Francisco, California, USA, Earth, United Federation of Planets  
June 1, 2185 1600 UTC

The sun was a lot higher in the sky when the DeLorean and the time travelers arrived four months later. The weather was noticeably warmer as well and the DeLorean automatically adjusted its interior environmental settings from the heater to the air conditioner. Jim pushed the left sleeve of his coat up and tapped a button on a wrist device he wore and instantly his winter apparel faded into spring apparel. Justin, Max, and Alex took their wands and followed suit with their own apparel and Alex shifted in her seat to do the same for Harper.

"I'm gonna set us down in Golden Gate Park and we'll have to walk about three or four kilometers to Starfleet Headquarters." said Jim.

"Four kilometers." said Alex with disappointment in her voice. "That's too far. Can't we transport there instead."

"We could." replied Jim. "But transporter technology is in wide use in this time period and it would be easy for the signal to be traced to the DeLorean."

"We could magically transport there." said Alex with a smile.

"Somehow I knew you were gonna suggest that." said Jim with his own smile. "But I believe I will pass. Besides, walking is good exercise for all of us."

"What about Juliet and Mason?" asked Justin. "If we can't transport from the DeLorean, then how are we gonna get them to where we need them for doctor Phlox?"

"I'm one step ahead of you there." replied Jim before dictating to the DeLorean. " Transfer the data from the transporter's memory buffers to an external storage device."

"_**Transferring memory buffer data in progress."**_

A progress bar appeared on the heads up display.

"It's gonna take a few minutes to transfer about fifty terabytes of data." said Jim.

"Fifty terabytes!" exclaimed Harper. "Wow, that's a lot of data for a wolf and an old woman."

Alex shifted in her seat again and Justin turned to where they both stared at Harper with an angry expression on their faces.

"Sorry." Harper apologized.

"Fifty terabytes is considered very little data in this time period." explained Jim. "Today's computers don't use hard drives like the ones from our time. All data is stored on external storage servers and accessed through an advanced internet-like network system."

"What about the operating system?" Harper asked. "Isn't a local hard drive required for whatever operating system computers use?"

"Not in the last one hundred and twenty years." replied Jim. "Only one recognized OS in in use today and it's integrated into the motherboard of the main computer, which in turn can support up to five hundred thousand to one million touchscreen interface panels at once."

As the DeLorean slowed down over Golden Gate Park, Jim piloted it toward the ground and a group of secluded trees on the western most side between 47th Avenue and La Playa Street. After the wheels had repositioned and they were firmly back on the ground, the time travelers continued to wait as the memory buffer data continued its transfer.

"_**Memory buffer data transfer complete."**_

"Finally!" exclaimed Alex.

Jim stretched out his right hand palm up and a box-like device materialized in it.

"What's that?"asked Max.

'This is a memory node." replied Jim. "It's battery powered so Juliet and Mason's patterns won't degrade while they are in electronic binary form."

"What's the risk of that thing losing power and their pattern's begin to degrade?" asked Alex.

"I'm not sure." Jim replied. "I've never known of that ever happening to one before. There's no record of a memory node failure between the last sixty years and the next two hundred and fifteen."

"Well that's a good thing." said Justin.

"An extremely good thing." Jim added. "We better begin walking if we want to meet up with Phlox around noon."

The gull-wing doors opened and they exited from the time machine. Luckily for them they were unnoticed by the park goers out enjoying the late spring morning just a few dozen meters all around them.

"Make yourself scarce pal." Jim said to the DeLorean before closing the driver's side door. "We're gonna be here for a long while."

"_**Understood Jim. I'll be anchored on top of the southern most support tier of the Golden Gate Bridge."**_

As Jim and the others began walking east, the wind whipped up around them as the invisible DeLorean took off toward the north. After about thirty minutes of walking along Fulton Street they came upon Park Presidio Boulevard and turned north. Around two hours later they were walking through the southern entrance of Starfleet Headquarters and onto the grounds outside all the building complexes. Jim looked around in all directions until he found the familiar face of doctor Phlox sitting patiently on a bench about twenty meters away.

"There he is." said Jim pointing toward Phlox before turning to face the other four. "Okay, now I know that y'all guys have no experience when it comes to non human contact, but try not to catch y'all selves staring too much at his physical attributes such as his face."

The other four were silent and only nodded as Jim spoke.

"There's no doubt that y'all will encounter quite a few different species while we are here in the future." Jim continued before they started to walk in the direction of doctor Phlox's bench.

Phlox saw as the time travelers approached and stood up to greet them outstretching his hand to shake Jim's. A smile appeared on his face.

"Jim." he said. "It's so good to see you after all these years."

"It's good to see you too, doc." said Jim with a smile of his own. "Though it's only been just a few short years for me since I last saw you at the signing of the Federation charter."

"Yes." said Phlox. "I imaging time travel does have its advantages when it comes to scheduled appointments and events."

"Indeed it does." said Jim. "A few months for you has only been a few hour for us."

He reintroduced Harper and the Russos to Phlox and formalities were once again exchanged between them all.

"So how's the family, doc?" Jim asked.

"Oh, growing bigger year by year." replied Phlox with a smile. " "Over the past ten years I've become and grandfather and great grandfather several times over and over again."

"Wow!" exclaimed Harper. "You must have a big family."

"Oh yes that's true Ms. Finkle." said Phlox.

"Oh you can call me Harper." she said politely.

"Denobulans live in a polygamous marriage society." said Jim. "A man and woman can each have three spouses and up to four children with each spouse. So yeah, that comes to having a big family."

"My ninth offspring just had her fifth child a few weeks ago." said Phlox. "And my eleventh grandson's second wife just had their third offspring just before I left Denobula for Earth."

"Aw, doc." began Jim. "I had no idea you were expecting more additions to your family. I wouldn't have come to this time and ask for your help if I had known............."

Phlox had interrupted him.

"Jim, Jim. Think nothing of it." he said. "I can guarantee you that my family doesn't mind. After all, I was absent for the births of most of my grandchildren while I was in the Interspecies Medical Exchange and during the ten years I was on Enterprise. So don't let it bother you one bit."

"Still. I'm sorry doc." Jim simply said.

"No apologies." said Phlox. "So do you have the subjects you want me to reconstruct their DNA?" he asked changing the subject.

Jim reached into his pocked and handed the memory node to Phlox.

"Ah, you have them stored on a memory node." Phlox said.

"Yes." said Jim. "I didn't want to risk a transporter signal being traced to my time machine."

"A wise decision." said Phlox.

"Is one of these buildings where you're gonna work to help Mason and Juliet?" asked Alex.

"Oh no." replied Phlox. "I couldn't find any suitable location on Earth that had the equipment I would require let alone would allow me to even attempt a DNA reconstruction without some form of authoritative supervision."

"No place on Earth would let you use a facility without their wanting to know why?" asked Jim. "So where did you find one that would?"

"Jupiter Station." replied Phlox.

"Jupiter Station?" asked Justin. "As in a space station? In outer space?"

"A space station in outer space?" asked Max. "You mean we have to go up there?" he added by looking and pointing toward the sky.

"Yeah." replied Jim. "And we have to go a lot farther than just 'up there'." he added.

"How much farther?" asked Harper

"All the way to Jupiter." replied Jim. "That's the planet in which Jupiter Station orbits after all."

"It's the only place in the Sol System I could find where I could work without the local administration looking over my shoulder." explained Phlox. "I rented a medical laboratory and research center with an attached apartment complex so we can all stay roughly in the same location while I work and we won't be bothered."

"We appreciate it doc." said Jim. "We all understand how important privacy will be during this time and we want to keep this off the records."

Oh absolutely." said Phlox. "Shall we get going? I have a shuttle transport standing by waiting to transport us all to Jupiter."

"We're going there already?" asked Alex. "It's about time!" she exclaimed.

"You'll have to excuse her, doc." said Jim. "She has very little patience when it come to waiting around for time to pass her by."

Alex gave Jim a mock look of irritation. He just ignored it and continued talking to Phlox as they began walking.

"I understand Archer is the Federation President now." he said.

"Oh yes." said Phlox. "Elected last year. I voted for him over the other candidates."

"Well I'm sure as great a starship captain he was, he'll make an excellent president." Jim said.

My thoughts exactly." said Phlox

He led the time travelers toward the administration building of Starfleet Headquarters and after a few minutes of talking with a few personnel, they were finally aboard the shuttle transport and leaving the confines of the Earth's atmosphere in route toward Jupiter Station.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**This is a short chapter, I know, cause I've had a lot of writer's block in writing this one. Even in my imagination the time between when they meet up with doctor Phlox and they leave for Jupiter Station is very brief. But I promise I'll try to make up for the length of this one in the next chapter. As for you die hard Trek fans out there, I realize you may be a little angry with me for not accurately placing Starfleet Headquarters in its proper location in the twenty second century. It wasn't until I was checking the entry page on memory-alpha that I realized myself that S.H. Is actually on the northeast side of the Golden Gate Bridge in the present day location of Golden Gate National Recreation Area north of Horseshoe Bay in Marin county. My apologies. I inaccurately stated the location of S.H. as being in San Francisco in both chapters seven and eight. Starfleet won't begin to expand into the Presidio area of San Francisco until sometime in the twenty third century. Now, rweasley500, good guess but wrong. I'm not a fan of "Babylon 5". The correct answer is "Knight Rider" The DeLorean in my universe has a combination of technology from both "KR" and "ST" universes.**

**NiraliSkye thanks for reading and reviewing but I ask you to please read the disclaimer again if you didn't before reading the first page. The answer to your question is in the disclaimer. **

**BlazerGuitar831**

**Updates: it's not much but while I was eating supper, I thought of a few extra dialog I originally wanted to include in Jim and Phlox's conversation near the end of the chapter. So I thought I would post before it was too late.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Jupiter Station  
In orbit around the planet Jupiter  
Sol System, United Federation of Planets  
Early June, 2185

A few hours later traveling at what Jim called "impulse speed" around one quarter the speed of light, Phlox and the time travelers arrived at the huge saucer shaped space station orbiting around the planet Jupiter. The station was composed of two sets of three saucer hulls one on top of the other with a series of antennae and sensors extending toward the top and bottom and solar panel arrays extending toward the sun. After disembarking the shuttle and passing through a security checkpoint composed of blue skinned Andorians, the six were finally allowed to go to the medical laboratory/apartment complex Phlox had rented for their use.

As they entered through the door they noticed that the main area was a combination of the dining room, kitchen, and living rooms all rolled into one. As you turn to the right down a hallway there were two bedrooms to the left and a linen closet and bathroom on the right. At the end of the hallway was the entrance into the medical laboratory where Phlox would work. A second hallway, if you were to turn to the left, was an identical pair of bedrooms, linen closet, and bathroom, but a dead end wall instead of an adjacent room. There was two windows in the main room and each bedroom had one window. Phlox's medical laboratory had no windows.

"I guess Phlox and I will take these two rooms." said Jim as he motioned down the hallway toward the medical lab. "Y'all guys can take the rooms down that hallway." he added to the others toward the opposite end of the apartment.

"Oh I won't require any sleep for quite some time." said Phlox. "I had plenty of rest on the journey from Denobula."

"Denobulans don't sleep as much a humans do." Jim explained to the others when he noticed their confused expressions. "But they do hibernate for about a week from time to time. You're not gonna be out of service on us anytime while we're here are you doc?"

"No, no." replied Phlox. "My last hibernation cycle was just a few weeks before I left Denobula."

"Well that's good to know." said Alex. "I don't think I could wait a week while you play sleeping beauty."

"Alex!" exclaimed Justin. "Don't be rude and insulting to the only man in the universe who can help Juliet and Mason."

"Oh it's alright Justin." said Phlox. "I've heard far more worse insults from xenophobic humans in the past fifty years I've been around them."

"It's not alright with me." said Justin. "Alex needs to learn when to keep her mouth shut and not be so negative whenever things don't go the way she expects them to."

Alex gave her brother a look of mixed hatred and disgust.

"What does xeno...... whatsit you just said mean doctor?" asked Max.

"Xenophobic." began Phlox. "Xenophobic, or xenophobia as is the correct term, is the fear of strangers, foreigners, or in the case of the last one hundred and twenty two years since the arrival of the first Vulcans on Earth,............ non humans."

**(A/N: the "Enterprise" episode "Carbon Creek" establishes the first Vulcans on earth in the year 1957 around the time of the Sputnik launch. But it was kept off record so Jim and Phlox has no knowledge of that.)**

"If Alex has another 'slip of the tongue', doctor Phlox, then you have my permission to skip Mason altogether and just work on Juliet." Justin said with a gloating smile toward Alex.

She now had a look of anger and irritation on her face toward her brother.

"Now now let's not be that way." said Phlox with a short chuckle. "You two remind me of my second son from my first wife and my third daughter from my third wife. Those two couldn't get along with each other if their lives depended on it." He added with another chuckle. "But as I said to Jim, I owe this favor to him and I won't exclude either Mason or Juliet from my work."

"I guess now's the time to tell y'all that while we're here we're gonna have to get along with each other." said Jim. "Only doctor Phlox and I are allowed to visit other parts of the station besides this apartment and the attached medical lab."

"Why is that?" asked Harper.

"Well Jupiter Station wasn't equipped with any entertainment facilities." Jim replied. "Each saucer section has different departments of operations and since y'all guys aren't or have never been affiliated with Starfleet, y'all are restricted to this apartment. There is a bar located in the center of each section but it's for adults twenty one and older only. Y'all are definitely not allowed there."

"Well that's just great!" exclaimed Alex with sarcasm. "I don't know if I can survive being around you guys all the time for the next.............however long we're here for."

"Just think of it as a second Christmas break from school." said Harper.

"Yeah. An extended second Christmas break from school." added Max with enthusiasm in his voice.

"I, for one, am okay with staying in the apartment." said Justin. "I plan on checking up on the progress with Juliet from time to time."

"Say doc," began Jim, "would it be alright if Justin and Alex assisted you while you worked on restoring Juliet's youth and Mason's humanity?"

"Whoa now!" exclaimed Alex. "Don't go volunteering me for anything I have absolutely no idea whatsoever."

"Alex." said Jim. "Doctor Phlox came all the way from Denobula to help Mason. The least you could do is help him if he should need it."

"Oh that's alright, Jim." said Phlox. "I'm perfectly capable of working on my own. In fact I'd prefer it. I'm sure Alex and the others would like to rest and enjoy their break from school and wouldn't understand half of the procedures or equipment I'd be working with."

"Well doctor I offer you my services anytime you need a second pair of eyes, hands, or opinion." said Justin.

"That's very kind of you Justin." said Phlox. "I'll keep that in mind if I should ever need your assistance."

He led the way down the hallway to the right and entered into the medical laboratory at the end. To the right of the doorway was a gurney upon which a patient could rest on. Beyond it was a cabinet of medical supplies. At the end was a door that led back into the hallway to other apartments. To the left was a second gurney and cabinet of medical supplies. Along the wall of the exterior of the station was a washbasin sink and other miscellaneous medical equipment and supplies. On the opposite wall from the doorway was all the equipment required in order for Phlox to reconstruct Juliet and Mason's DNA.

"This is quite a step up from the Enterprise's sick bay, wouldn't you say so doc?" Jim asked in amazement.

"Yes." replied Phlox as he walked around the laboratory. "All the latest innovations in medical equipment are here I see. And the equipment I asked for is here as well." he added as he walked along the opposite wall inspecting each component.

"Are you sure everything you need is here doctor Phlox?" asked Justin. "Nothing you think you will need is left out?"

"Oh yes Justin." replied Phlox. "Everything that I asked for is indeed here."

"So you can begin.........oh let's say, right now, on working on Mason and Juliet?" asked Alex.

"Impatient much?" Justin said mockingly to his sister.

She retaliated with another look of irritation to her brother.

"I could begin right now." said Phlox. "After all, it's why I'm here. Do you have the memory node Jim?"

"Right here, doc." replied Jim as he handed the node to Phlox.

Phlox carried it over to a nearby computer terminal that set by the washbasin sink and inserted it into a slot specifically designed for it. He turned the monitor on and tapped a few times on the touchscreen before turning to face the time travelers.

"Who should I materialize first?" he asked. "The wolf or the old woman?"

Alex and Justin both spoke of their respective loved ones at the same time.

"I would suggest Juliet first, doc." said Jim. "She's gonna need medical attention the very second you bring her out of suspended animation."

"Very well." said Phlox before he tapped again on the touchscreen monitor.

Juliet materialized on the gurney closest to where they were all standing around the terminal. Phlox immediately approached her and with his medical scanner he swept it all across her body from head to foot before reading the screen. After a few seconds he began to list all the problems that Jim's scanner had found back in Transylvania in 2010. Then he began to hook up various life support systems to Juliet before finally removing her from suspended animation. Justin breathed a sigh of relieve when he saw his girlfriend breathing again but with the help of the futuristic respirator.

"In all my years as a medical physician," began Phlox, "I've never encountered a human being as old as this one."

"She's the only vampire I've every heard of to ever lose her powers and then show her true age." said Jim.

"She going to need a complete internal organ transplant after I reconstruct her DNA." said Phlox. "Heart, liver, kidneys, stomach. You name is, she'll need it."

"What about her brain, doctor?" asked Justin.

"Oh no, no, no. Not her brain. Of course not her brain." replied Phlox. "I'm sorry please excuse me there. All humanoid brains are the one organ in the body that has the potential to last forever, so to speak. If properly cared for and no natural causes of disease, aneurism, or hemorrhaging occur, then the brain will last a lifetime. Only the organs in the torso age and deteriorate along with the appearance on the outside of the body."

"That's somewhat comforting to know." said Justin.

"Do you have plans on replacing her organs after I'm done with her DNA reconstruction?" asked Phlox.

"Absolutely!" exclaimed Jim. "My doctor recommended it actually. After we return to Earth we plan to make a short detour to the late twenty fourth century and use Juliet's DNA to replicate some fresh organs for her so my doctor can transplant them when we return home."

"Ah, very well then." said Phlox.

"Now what about Mason?" asked Alex. "Let's get him out of storage and onto this other bed type thing over here."

"Alright, okay." said Jim. "Doctor you might want to have a sedative ready in case Mason is more feral wolf instead of human on the inside."

"What are you taking about a sedative?" asked Alex with slight disgust. "Mason wouldn't hurt anyone."

"Alex are you forgetting?" asked Justin with slight irritation. "He fought against me and Juliet back at the mummy's courtyard in Transylvania."

"That was because you provoked him when you tried to take me back to New York." Alex retaliated. "A sedative is not necessary." she added toward Jim and Phlox.

"Alex." began Jim. "Remember when I said that the longer Mason remains a wolf the more of his humanity fades away from him?"

"Yeah. So?" Alex softly replied with slight sadness and disappointment in her voice.

"We need to take a precaution in case if he wakes up and finds himself not where he fell asleep at. His first instinct will be to protect himself."

"And that could mean injuring at least one of us." Phlox added.

Alex thought about it for a few moments until she realized that Jim and Phlox were right. But she would never admit it out loud to them.

"Use a sedative." she simply said instead.

"Thank you for understanding Alex." said Jim with a soft smile to her.

Phlox prepared the drug into a tranquilizer dart and handed it to Jim along with the gun in which to fire it with. Jim looked to Alex before handing her the loaded weapon.

"Here Alex." he said. "I trust you to do the right thing if needed. But keep in mind, …..........................you won't be killing him."

Alex reluctantly accepted the gun and held it in her right hand and pointed it away from herself and everyone else. Phlox returned to the computer terminal and tapped once more on the touchscreen monitor. Wolf Mason materialized on the other gurney to the right of the doorway entrance from the hall and immediately he began to awaken from his slumber.

"_**Suspended animation terminated due to error."**_

"WHAT!" exclaimed Phlox to the computer in an a mix of surprise and disbelief.

"Doctor?" asked Jim.

Before he could get another word out, Mason stood up on the gurney and began to growl at everyone in the laboratory. All except Alex began to step slowly back away from the agitated wolf into the opposite corner. Alex stood her ground and looked Mason right in the eyes.

"Mason." she began. "It's me, Alex. Remember me? Remember you used to be a werewolf and you like to draw portraits of dogs and the American Revolutionary war? Remember?"

Mason continued to growl as he jumped down from the gurney onto the floor and slowly began to approach Alex.

"Alex, shoot him." said Justin from the corner.

But she was tuned out from what her brother had just said. She was focused on Mason and continued to speak to him.

"Remember the sandwich we ate together like the two dogs behind the Italian restaurant from that movie?" she continued. "And the necklace you gave me and it started to glow? Remember Mason?"

Mason continued his ever approaching closeness to Alex.

"Remember I found out that you were a werewolf and you found out that I was a wizard?" she continued. "Going to Transylvania, rescuing Juliet and all the misunderstanding on who you loved, and then back to Transylvania?"

Mason's growls became louder and a rabid-like foam began to drip from the corners of his mouth.

"Please remember Mason." Alex began to plead on the verge of tears. "Please!"

"Shoot him, Alex!" exclaimed Jim.

Again unheard by Alex. Mason was just three meters from her when he began to rear back on his hind legs in the all too familiar position of attack before finally leaping forward toward his girlfriend.

"I'm sorry, Mason." she whispered as she raised the gun and pulled the trigger.

The wolf let out a howl of slight discomforting pain as he fell to the floor just half a meter from Alex's feet. He was breathing heavily as his eyes closed shut and he fell into a deep sleep. Alex dropped the gun that was still in her hand and ran from the laboratory, crying, back into the apartment and all the way to the other hallway where she disappeared into one the far bedrooms. Harper immediately followed her. Jim, Phlox, Justin, and Max came out from the corner and approached the now unconscious wolf.

"Well you don't see that everyday." said Phlox with a small chuckle.

"No, you don't." Jim agreed.

"That was just like in a movie." said Max. "Or on TV."

Justin knelt down close to Mason's head.

"This is all your fault." he said with a slight angry tone. "The reason we're here in the future. For what you did to Juliet. For what you're doing to Alex. And I swear to you that if you hurt them anymore than what you've already done, I'll kill you."

Mason growled softly a little in his unconscious state catching Justin by surprise and causing him to fall over backwards and into the gurney behind him which moved a little on its wheels toward the door that exited out into the main hallway.

"Relax Justin." said Jim as he helped the wizard to stand on his feet again, "There's not much Mason can do while he's unconscious."

"That was just a future warning for when he's human again." said Justin before he turned and left the laboratory for the apartment.

Max remained behind to help Jim and Phlox pick up the wolf and place him back onto the repositioned gurney. Phlox then hooked up an intravenous line into Mason's veins to keep him in a medically induced coma the same as Juliet. After a few hours of powering up all the equipment and going over a few checkpoints to insure that they worked properly, Jim and Max left the laboratory each heading to their respective bedrooms for a good nights sleep. However, before Jim went to his bedroom, he decided to check in on Alex to make sure she was okay. Harper told him Alex had cried herself to sleep once again for the umpteenth time over Mason, so he decided to just go to bed and get some much need sleep. He knew that they were gonna be on Jupiter Station for quite some time.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Well, well. Two chapters in one day. I'm on a roll. This one came a lot easy for me than previous chapters. No writer's block. Most of what I wrote in this chapter came from my imagination and some of it came to me improv-style as I wrote it. So I hope I can keep it up with the chapters to come.**

**Thanks NiraliSkye for the reviews on the previous chapters. Don't worry about the nature of your questions. Keep them coming if you have them no matter how stupid you think they are. I'll answer them all.**

**BlazerGuitar831**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Jupiter Station  
In orbit around the planet Jupiter  
Sol System, United Federation of Planets  
Mid June, 2185

It had been two weeks since Phlox and the time travelers had come to Jupiter Station. During the first few days after Mason's unexpected termination from his suspended animation, **(A/N: no intention for that to rhyme.....................okay very much intention)** Alex had remained in a melancholy state of solitude and would not come out from her and Harper's bedroom except only to go to the bathroom. As for the others, they made do with what was available in the apartment to keep them entertained with Justin and Max using magic and Jim using a few of his bio technical enhancements for entertainment.

Phlox had began immediately working on reconstructing both Mason and Juliet's DNA using the equipment he had requested brought to the station from Denobula. Starting with Juliet, he took a sample of her DNA and input it into the computer allowing it to process through the various machines involved with DNA reconstruction. After about three days the computer finally worked out an equation where it would require Juliet to be connected directly to the main reconstruct equipment while it reworked each strand of her DNA to reverse the two thousand and one hundred plus years of her age. The process would take about a month to fully complete.

After a week on the station, Alex had rejoined the others during the waking hours of the day and had included her own style of magic in entertaining herself and the others. Everything was going great for the second week but all too soon the confinement of the apartment was beginning to take its toll on her. Late one night in the middle of the month, Jim was awakened by a sudden knock on his bedroom door. He got up to answer it to find Harper standing in the hallway with a worried expression on her face.

"Harper!! Jim sleepily exclaimed. "What's wrong?"

"There are two security guys at the main door." replied Harper. "What are they called? Andori........Andor............."

"Andorians." said Jim. "Did they say what they want?"

"They want to speak to whoever is in charge of Alex." replied Harper.

A look of utter confusion spread across Jim's now fully wide awake face.

"Whoever is in charge of Alex?" he asked. "What does she have to do with the Andorian guards?" he added as he began to walk to the main door.

"They said they found her in the bar and someone needs to be held accountable for a minor being illegally in an adult establishment." said Harper.

Phlox was already at the door looking out into the hall and speaking to the blue skinned guards. Justin and Max were standing in the hallway to their bedrooms looking confused themselves. Justin also had a look of anger as well. Jim approached the door and stood beside Phlox.

"Ah here's Mr. Alcorn." said Phlox. "He's the one in charge of young Ms. Russo. Well if you'll excuse me now, I'll just head back to the laboratory and continue my work then."

He turned away from the Andorians and spoke softly close to Jim's right ear the one furthest from the door.

"Good luck Jim." he said before walking back to the laboratory."

Jim looked out the door at the two guards both holding onto an angry Alex by both of her arms. As his eyes made contact with her own he instantly had an equal look of anger of his own.

"Mr. Alcorn we found this underage human girl violating Starfleet order number five hundred and fourteen." said the guard to Alex's left.

""Non Starfleet personnel wandering in an area other than their assigned quarters.'" said the guard to Alex's right.

"And for being a minor in an adult only establishment." added the left guard.

"Gentlemen, I'm sorry for her misconduct." said Jim. "I assure you it won't happen again."

"See that it doesn't pink skin." said the right guard with slight malice. "We'll let her go with a warning this time."

The two guards released Alex who continued to stand her ground between the two.

"But If she is caught again outside your quarters, she will be placed in the brig until the next transport shuttle for Earth arrives at the station." said the left guard.

A slight look of worry replaced Alex's look of anger for a split second before her angry look returned. She then abruptly rushed past Jim into the apartment.

"Sorry you were troubled." Jim said to the guards as he reached for the button to close the main door.

After the door was closed Jim turned to face Alex who was standing over by the window looking out into space toward the sun off in the distance. Harper was now standing by Justin and Max back in the hallway to their bedrooms. Jim paid them no attention as he walked over closer to Alex as she continued to stare out the window.

"Alex you're very lucky that Andorians are Starfleet Federation members." he began with a calm attitude." Twenty four or more years ago they would have thrown you in the brig and without your wand. The brig is what **JAIL** is called in Starfleet and they wouldn't have told anyone where you were until after a month or longer. You would have been lucky if they had fed you at all, but with their food you would have preferred to starve instead of eat it."

Alex remained silent.

"I can understand that you are bored with having to stay in this apartment day in and day out." Jim continued. "But I told you when we first arrived here that you are not allowed to go anywhere outside the apartment since you are not a part of Starfleet. How did you even get into the bar?"

Alex still remained silent and continued to stare out the window.

"Magic I suppose." said Jim. "Well it wasn't too long until the Andorians found you and brought you back here."

"Blue skinned freaks with antennas." Alex finally said breaking her silence. **(pronounced **_**an-ten-nahs**_**)**

Jim just looked at her for a few seconds before speaking again.

"Antennae." he simply said. _**(an-ten-neye)**_

Alex turned to look at him with slight confusion on her face.

"What?" she asked.

"The plural of antenna is antennae." Jim said.

"What the f#$% ever." said Alex.

"It was the first time Jim had ever heard her say a cuss word and to be honest he was a little amused by it.

"I'm sick and tired of this stupid apartment." Alex began with her voice raising more and more. "It's always the same thing everyday when I wake up. 'Eat, do a magic trick here, a magic trick there, eat again, and every time I check on doctor Phlox to see how is making progress with Mason it's always the same thing. He hasn't even started with reconstructing his DNA yet."

"Doctor Phlox explained it to us that the equipment can only reconstruct one person's DNA at a time." said Jim. "And it's not his fault he had to start with Juliet first. Her condition required Phlox to chose her first because now that she's out of suspended animation the chance that she could die increased even though she was put back on life support."

"I don't care about Juliet anymore." said Alex.

Justin heard what his sister had said and an angry expression came to his face. He was about to step in to interject when he was grabbed by Max who was silently shaking his head to tell Justin to stay out of Alex and Jim's conversation.

"If she and Mason had never had a relationship three hundred years ago," Alex continued, "then we wouldn't even be here trying to restore their youth and humanity."

"You're probably right about that." said Jim. "Except the 'three hundred years' part. It's more like four hundred and seventy five years what you meant to say."

"What the f#$% ever." said Alex cussing again.

This time Jim was not amused.

"Alex watch your language." he said.

"You're not my father!" she yelled to him. "You can't tell me how to speak!"

Jim just stood staring at her for a few moments.

"You're right. I'm not your father." said Jim finally. "But while we're here in the future and on this space station I am responsible for the well being of you, Justin, Max, and Harper. And if you leave this apartment again you will get us expelled from this space station jeopardizing everything that we and Phlox have done to help Mason and Juliet."

Now it was Alex who was staring silently at Jim as he continued to speak.

"And keep this in mind." he continued. "The only other place in the Federation where we can help them is Denobula. A two week trip there and no telling how long to find a facility we can use followed by a two week trip back. Doctor Phlox probably won't be able to take more time off from his practice to help us. And time travel will definitely be out of the question meaning that there will be a very noticeable difference in y'all appearances once we return to 2010. So, young wizard, you best come down off your high horse and get used to this apartment for ever how long we're gonna be here or else it's back to Earth and we start all over at square one"

Jim turned and walked back to his bedroom catching a brief second of eye contact with Phlox who was standing in the doorway to the laboratory. After he was out of sight, Alex turned and walked briskly past her brothers and Harper to her and Harper's bedroom. After a few seconds Harper followed her. Max returned to his and Justin's bedroom and Justin, instead of following Max, decided to check in on Phlox to see the progress he had done with Juliet.

There wasn't much of a noticeable difference in Juliet's appearance over the past two weeks. She had a few less wrinkles in her skin and her hair was slowly fading from gray back into its beautiful blonde that Justin loved so much. Phlox had recently said that it was now as if she was less than one thousand five hundred years in age and decreasing gradually day by day and it would take another two weeks for her to reach the appearance of seventeen years in age. Justin couldn't wait for the days to pass by but for his girlfriend's sake he held his patience patiently.

"How's it coming, doc?" he asked as he entered the laboratory.

"Oh it's coming along rather smoothly." said Phlox. "Juliet's DNA reconstruction is happening more efficiently than I anticipated."

"That's good." said Justin.

He was silent for a few seconds before speaking again.

"Doctor Phlox I want to apologize for the way my sister has been acting here lately and for what she did tonight." he said.

"I don't see why you feel you need to apologize to me, Justin." Phlox said nonchalantly. "Alex's behavior has not bothered me nor has it interfered with my work while we've been here."

"I know." said Justin. "It's just that she has never been one to be patient when it comes to the situation we're all in right now."

"I understand completely." said Phlox. "My sixth daughter from my third wife is the same way." he added with a chuckle. "That girl. Never could wait for any amount of long periods of time for anything."

Justin smiled slightly.

"Even when she was pregnant with her first child she would always say 'I can't wait I want this baby now'." Phlox said with another chuckle. "But soon enough Juliet will be back to her old, or rather, young age and then I'll start on Alex's wolf boyfriend."

The smile faded from Justin's face into a slight angry one as he looked toward Mason still in a coma on the right gurney.

"Why even bother with him?" said Justin "After the way Alex has been the past two weeks and what she did tonight."

"Now now Justin." said Phlox. "Let's not go through this again, I'm still going to help Mason for your sister."

"Fine. Whatever." said Justin before he left the laboratory heading back to his and Max's bedroom.

Phlox chuckled yet again as he was left alone to continue his work.

"Teenagers." he said to himself. "Conflicting emotions and a severe lack of patience in everyone of them. No matter what species they may be."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Happy Easter everyone. Hope you had a good one. Mine was okay. I ate an entire chocolate rabbit while typing out this chapter. I went back and re-read the first nine and I caught a few errors here and there but the one that I was most ashamed of was the conversation between Jim and Phlox in chapter seven. The part where Phlox speaks of owing a favor to Jim because Jim had saved Phlox's life during the Earth-Romulan war. That seems to conflict with what Jim is always speaking about not interfering with the natural course of the space-time continuum. Jim mentioned in chapter six where he never caused any interruptions in the continuum and Harper mention's the "Butterfly Effect" Well the way I see it this is one of those 'fixed events' in the continuum that happens no matter what. Not even a time traveler has to power to alter or prevent it from happening. After all Phlox was backstage with Archer at the signing of the Federation Charter in 2161. So if it hadn't been Jim who saved his life it would have been some other crew member of Enterprise who would have instead.**

**If you were offended by Alex's cussing, sorry bout that. She has been pretty p.o.'ed about having to stay confided to a small apartment and not being able to roam around like she's used to back home in New York on Earth. I based that scene off of how I would probably react if I were in the same situation. Though I would definitely use more than just two cuss words.**

**BlazerGuitar831**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Notes: This chapter has a few references to the main Star Trek universe and the 2009 film, so spoiler alert.)**

Chapter Eleven

Jupiter Station  
In orbit around the planet Jupiter  
Sol System, United Federation of Planets  
Early July, 2185

Another two weeks later and the reconstruction of Juliet's DNA was finally complete. She looked just as young and beautiful as Justin remembered her being before she lost her vampire powers. But due to her multiple organ failure she was still kept in a medically induced coma until her new replicated organs could be acquired to replace her old ones.

Before Phlox began on the reconstruction on Mason's DNA, he briefly took some time to rest and slept for two days straight while Alex waited impatiently for him to awaken. Alex, on the other hand, had avoided speaking to Jim since the night she was "escorted" back to the apartment by the Androians and he had chewed her out for her disobedience to the rule of Starfleet. She kept herself entertained with her magic and spoke only to Harper, Justin, Max, and on occasions to Phlox only.

When Phlox awoke he and Jim left the apartment for a few hours and visited the bar where Alex had been caught illegally visiting. Phlox suggested that while Mason's DNA was reconstructing, Jim take Alex and the others back to Earth and with a sample of Juliet's DNA make a trip to the future to acquire a fresh set of internal organs. And when they returned Phlox would happily transplant them. Jim agreed figuring that getting away from the station would soften Alex's attitude toward him and maybe she would begin to speak to him again.

Once they returned to the apartment Jim told the others of Phlox's suggestion and only Harper and Max was interested in returning to Earth and going to the future. Justin said he would stay at the station with Phlox and Juliet. Alex only agreed after Harper asked her to accompany them. Hours later the time travelers, minus Justin, were back on Earth and in Golden Gate Park and as they were about to get into the DeLorean, Alex abruptly pushed her way in front of Max and got into the back seat with Harper leaving Max to ride shotgun.

~-+-~

Starfleet Medical  
San Francisco, California, USA  
Earth, United Federation of Planets  
Stardate 67499.77 (Early July, 2390)

Jim, Alex, Harper, and Max entered into the main complex of Starfleet Medical and approached the information desk where a few administrative workers sat behind their own respective computer monitor terminals.

"Welcome to Starfleet Medical! How may I be of assistance?" asked a human woman who appeared to be in her mid forties.

Jim stepped forward and spoke his request.

"I need a list of organs replicated, please." said Jim.

"Sure." said the woman. "What species?"

"Human." replied Jim.

"Okay, and do you have a DNA sample for the doctors go by?" asked the woman.

"Got it right here." said Jim as he handed a memory node to the woman.

"Very well, Mr.......uh?" said the woman coaxing for Jim's name.

"Alcorn." Jim replied. "Jim Alcorn."

The woman suddenly had a look of realization on her face.

"Jim Alcorn!" she exclaimed. "The Jim Alcorn? As in one of the last to ever see Ambassador Spock before his disappearance?" **(A/N: Star Trek 2009 film reference)**

Her look then faded into that of accusation.

"Do you know where he is?" she asked. "Because everyone is looking for him.

"I gave my testimony to the council three years ago." said Jim. "As for the whereabouts of Ambassador Spock, I have no idea where he could be. Could I just get the organs please?"

"Very well." said the woman. "Please have a seat while the doctors replicate them and I will let you know when they are ready."

"Thank you." said Jim.

He, Harper, Max, and Alex went to sit down in a nearby waiting area.

"It seems you're well known even this far into the future." said Harper with slight impress in her voice.

"Of course." said Jim. "After all most of the technology of the DeLorean and my firehouse comes from this time period. Even my doctor."

"Who was that missing ambassador guy that woman was talking about?" asked Max.

"Ambassador Spock." Jim replied. "He's a highly honored Vulcan Starfleet official who went missing a few years ago."

"What do you think happened to him?" asked Harper.

"Your guess is as good as mine." replied Jim. **(A/N: **_**spoiler for Star Trek 2009**_** The alternate universe created for the film is unknown to Jim and other Starfleet officials in this story.)**

"Well give us your best guess as to what you think." said Max.

"I don't know Max." said Jim. "He might have time traveled. It wouldn't have been the first time for him. He and the crew of the first Federation starship Enterprise have time traveled on two occasions that I know of in the last century."

"To the past or future?" asked Max.

"The past." replied Jim. "And both times to the twentieth century. It's quite possible that he might have also traveled to an alternate universe as well and just hasn't been able to find a way back to ours."

"An alternate universe." said Max with slight confusion.

"Yeah." said Jim. "They exist you know. There have been several occasions where starships or just members of Starfleet have found themselves in an alternate universe in the past two hundred years or so."

"But they all managed to return to their own time and universe, right?" asked Harper.

"Right." replied Jim. "All except for Spock." he added with a far away look of expression on his face and slight sadness in his voice.

"Were you close with this Spock guy? "Were you friends with him?" Jim heard Harper ask.

At least he thought it was Harper that spoke to him. After a second of realization he turned to face Alex who was sitting on the other side of Harper and Max from him.

"Not like I'm friends with y'all." Jim replied with a half smile on his face. "From what I've read about Spock In the Federation history archives, he only had one true friend he served with on the Enterprise during the twenty third century. And coincidentally that man's name was also James."

"Really." said Alex without her recent ill attitude.

"Yes." said Jim. "So you're talking to me again after two weeks."

Alex lowered her head to look at the floor before she made eye contact with Jim again.

"I'm sorry about................what happened that night." she said. "I never should have left the apartment."

Jim was silent for a few moments as he let Alex's apology sink into him. He stood up and approached closer to her and she stood as well.

"Apology accepted." Jim said. "And I'm sorry I had to act all uncool and discipline-like in telling you not to cuss and get down from your high horse and all."

Alex burst out laughing followed by Harper and Max. After a few seconds Jim started laughing as well.

"'Get down from your high horse'." said Alex. "Is that the best you can do?"

"Hey I've never had to dish it out like that before." said Jim in his defense. "Tara has never given me any reason to discipline her in the year and a half she has lived with me. It's the first thing that came to my mind."

"You need to work on that if you're ever gonna have kids of your own." said Alex.

Jim smiled at her and she smiled back in return.

"Are we good?" he asked.

"We're good." she replied and then she embraced him in a tight hug.

"Mr. Alcorn." came the voice of the woman from the information desk.

Jim and Alex's embrace ended and Jim turned to face the woman.

"Your organs are ready now." said the woman.

"Wow!" exclaimed Harper. "That was fast."

"The future, Harper. The future." said Jim softly so the woman would not hear him.

He walked back over to the desk and accepted the memory node from the woman. Then they all left the complex and made their way back to the DeLorean.

"You got Juliet's new organs without having to pay for them?" asked Alex. "How did you manage that?

"Yeah! Do you have like some kind of credit here or something?" Harper asked.

"The United Federation of Planets is a currency free economy." replied Jim. "As long as there are the existence of replicators, money is obsolete."

"Cool!" exclaimed Max. "I wish I had a replicator. Tara said it's fun to have anything you want whenever you want it."

"Yeah, well I've had to restrict her use of the replicator a few times when she first came to live with me." said Jim. "But gradually over time she's learned not to be a glutton with it. Why would you want a replicator anyway, Max. You're wizards. Y'all have y'alls magic."

"We're also underage wizards." said Alex. "And the stupid wizards council keeps us from overindulging our use of magic."

"Really?" asked Jim "I had no idea."

They made it back to the DeLorean and this time Alex rode shotgun on their way back to the twenty second century.

~-+-~

Jupiter Station  
In orbit around the planet Jupiter  
Sol System, United Federation of Planets  
Early July, 2185

They had returned to three days after they had departed to the future because that was when the next shuttle craft was due to head back to Jupiter Station from Earth. Once Phlox had received the memory node he began to materialize and transplant Juliet's old organs for her new ones one at a time. It took him about a day and a half and after he was finished Juliet was stabilized and able to breathe on her own without the use of life support. Phlox ended her medically induced coma and injected her with a drug that would awaken her. Justin was on pins and needles, so-to-speak, as she opened her eyes for the first time in over a month to her, but in reality, one hundred and seventy five years.

Juliet's P.O.V.

At first she had utterly no idea where she was. The last thing she could recall was passing out near the outskirts of the village near the mummy's courtyard. She was heartbroken over Justin and had made it at least that far with her frail legs that had just recently and rapidly changed to reflect her true age. Before everything went dark, she thought she heard someone yelling in Romanian for an ambulance. Now she was in a place she had never seen before. And someone who she thought she would never hear from again in her life was calling out her name. She tried to turn her head to look for the source of the caller but found that she couldn't move her head or any of her other body parts for that matter. All she could do was blink her eyes. Then all of a suddenly Justin's face came into view and a smile instantly came her her face. She tired to speak as well but found she could not.

"Juliet!" exclaimed Justin with a smile on his face that quickly turned to confusion."

She saw him look away from her to someone else that she couldn't see standing nearby.

"What's wrong with her doctor?" asked Justin. "She's only looking at me and not responding."

"Oh she has a slight bit of temporary paralysis." said the mysterious voice. "Not to worry though. It will fade soon and she will be able to move around again like she used to."

"Did you hear that Juliet?" Justin asked. "You have a slight bit of temporary paralysis. It won't last too long and then you can get up and walk around a little bit."

A slightly small smile crept onto her face.

"Now let's not get too hasty just yet, Justin." said the mysterious voice as it came into Juliet's view. "Her skeletal system is still riddled with osteoporosis and she'll need a lot of calcium and bed rest in order for her bones to repair until they are strong enough to support her weight."

When she got her first full glimpse of the owner of the mysterious voice her eyes widened in a mixture of amazement, fear, and surprise. Justin noticed and immediately began to explain to her the situation.

"Juliet, there's something we need to tell you." he said. "Wait right here while I get the others." he added before he left the laboratory.

"Well he didn't expect you to just get up off that gurney and run away now did he?" the mysterious man???, human??? whatever he was???? asked to her.

To her relief Justin returned a few short moments later with his sister and brother and Harper in tow. And also with another guy she was acquainted with but had not seen since before she became a minion of the mummy. **(A/N: Juliet believes it's still January 2010)**

Alex, Harper, and Max greeted Juliet with smiles. The other guy came over and stood next to her bed.

"Hey there vampire." he said with a smile. "Or should I say ex vampire now? Remember me? Jim Alcorn. Time traveler. Alex :::::::: my time machine in August of 2009."

**(A/N: a spoiler alert for my prequel story if I should ever write it. So I blurted out the verb of Jim's last sentence.)**

"Hey that was not my fault!" Alex exclaimed from behind Jim.

Juliet smiled slightly. Then she looked toward the mysterious man and her eyes widened again. Jim followed her look.

"This is doctor Phlox." he said. "He's a Denobulan from another planet far from Earth. Yes he's an alien so-to-speak."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Juliet." said Phlox with one of his Denobulan smiles that brought another look of surprise to her face.

"He saved your life, Juliet." said Justin coming to stand by her side once more. "He reconstructed your DNA and made you young again. You're no longer and old woman."

More confusion appeared on her face as Justin spoke.

"Here, let me show you." he said before he took out his wand and waived it around to where an upright mirror appeared just less than a meter from her bed.

Juliet looked in the mirror and tears came to her eyes when she saw how young and beautiful she was once again. Justin, Jim, and the others began to explain to her how they had returned to Transylvania, found her in the infirmary, and brought her to the future where Phlox could reconstruct her DNA to make her young again. She cried as they spoke and Justin wiped each and every tear from her face as she shed them.

"Mason's here also." said Justin with slight anger in his voice earning him a slap to the back of his head from his sister.

"Don't start on him again!" Alex warned her brother.

Justin just ignored her and spoke to Phlox.

"So how long do you think Juliet's paralysis will last for doctor?' he asked.

"Oh it could be over in a couple of minutes to a couple of hours." replied Phlox. "But don't worry. She'll be able to speak and move around again before you know it but it will be at least a few days before she can walk again. With plenty of calcium intake and a little rehabilitation, she'll be up on her feet again in no time."

Justin had a smile on his face as he turned to face his girlfriend.

"You hear that Juliet?" he asked. "You'll be up and walking in no time."

Juliet smiled.

"Does Juliet have to remain here in the laboratory while she recovers from her paralysis?" asked Jim.

"No, it's not necessary." replied Phlox. "Now that's she breathing on her own and off life support, I don't see any reason why she has to remain here. Other than the fact that she can't walk for herself just yet."

"I can carry her out of here." said Justin.

"What about her calcium intake, doc?" asked Jim. "How should that be administered?"

"Well her DNA scan test shows that she is not lactose intolerant." replied Phlox. "So ordinary milk should suffice. But only give it to her in sips for right now while she's paralyzed. You don't want to choke her."

"Right." said Justin.

Before Juliet was moved from the laboratory Jim offered to give up his bedroom to her. He called up housekeeping and had the bedroom cleaned and fresh linens replaced on the bed. Phlox offered to give up his bedroom to Jim since he hardly ever used it so Jim accepted the offer and had housekeeping clean that room as well as refresh the linens. Justin carried Juliet to her bedroom, placed her on the bed, and stayed with her for few hours talking to her until she fell asleep around midnight. He remained sitting on the side of her bed for a moment or two watching her sleep until he, too, retired to his and Max's room and fell into a deep sleep of his own.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**I wasn't expecting this to be a long chapter, but I guess this makes up for the recent short ones. I wanted to post two chapters for Easter but midnight passed and I was too late for that so I just put off finishing this chapter until today. I know I originally intended to have Jim's doctor do the organ replacement in Juliet, but I thought how much more exciting it would be to have Phlox do it instead so Juliet could be part of the story plot while they are in the future. Um....... I checked the second episode of "Wizards vs. Vampires" where Justin and Juliet have their first date at the loft and Juliet says that vampires are health conscious about what they eat and not that she, herself, was lactose intolerant. So milk was the only source of calcium I could think of that she could take to strengthen her skeletal system.**

**BlazerGuitar831**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Jupiter Station  
In orbit around the planet Jupiter  
Sol System, United Federation of Planets  
Early July, 2185

When Justin awoke the next morning the first thing he did was go and check on Juliet. He walked passed Jim and Max who were eating a late breakfast at the kitchen island and straight into the hallway leading to the laboratory. When he arrived outside Juliet's door he paused before reaching out to press the button that would ring a buzzer-like chime alerting the room's occupant(s) to a visitor. He was half expecting he hear Juliet's voice allowing him to enter. But was taken by somewhat surprise when Harper answered the door instead. He entered the room to find his girlfriend sitting upright in bed with her pillows behind her back. Alex was sitting on the bedside holding a glass of milk while Juliet slowly sipped at it through a straw.

"Justin!" Juliet exclaimed when she saw her boyfriend.

A mouthful of milk escaped and landed on her chest halfway soaking her outer shirt. Justin's face became a little red when he realized he was staring for far much too long than she should.

"I am not cleaning that up." said Alex before looking to Harper.

"Fine, I'll clean it up." Harper said with defeat in her voice.

She exited the room, crossed the hall to the linen closet, and retrieved a towel before returning to clean up the spilled milk from Juliet's chest and shirt.

"Juliet, you're talking." said Justin. "That's wonderful."

"I know. And check this out." she said before she looked down at her left arm which raised up a few centimeters in the air.

"That's great!" exclaimed Justin. "Pretty soon you'll be up on your feet and walking."

"I can't wait." Juliet said. "Earlier when doctor Phlox checked in on me he said that I would begin rehabilitation sometime later this week."

"Well I'll be there with you every step of the way." said Justin.

"Awwwww.........how sweet of you." said Juliet. "Come here and give me a hug and kiss."

A smile grew wide on Justin's face as he approached his girlfriend and sat down closer to her pushing Alex off the bed and onto the floor with slight thud. Alex got up angry and came close to pouring the rest of the milk in the glass on top of her brother's head but Harper was quick to snatch it from Alex's hand. Justin pulled Juliet into a hug followed by a long passionate kiss before returning to a hug.

"I'd put my arms around you, too, Justin," began Juliet, "but I can't lift them that high just yet."

"That's okay my sknoogly boo-boo mc-cutie-kins." said Justin as he placed a kiss on her nose getting a giggle reaction from her. **(A/N: That's how it's spelled on Justin's "Lost Vampire" picture of Juliet in the episode. High definition kicks-butt!)**

"Oh get a room you two." said Alex with half disgust in her voice with an expression on her face to match.

"Alex." said Harper as she motioned to the room they were in.

"Whatever." said Alex as she walked out of the room with Harper following her.

"Justin, I'm hungry." said Juliet. "I feel like I haven't eaten in over a hundred years."

"A hundred and seventy five years to be exact." said Justin. "Shall I conjure you up your favorite breakfast?"

"That would be wonderful." replied Juliet. "But not here. I don't want to spend all day in this bed. And I would also like to get a shower sometime today also."

"I can carry you into the main room." said Justin. "As for a shower, Alex and Harper will help you out there whenever you get ready for one."

He carried her out into the main rooms where she was greeted by Jim and Max. Justin carried her over and lay her down on the couch which faced toward one of the two windows. A window blind of some kind was blocking the view to the outside.

"No Justin, I don't want to lay down flat on my back." Juliet said. "I've been lying down for over a month straight and I'm sick and tired of it. I want to sit up."

"I'm sorry Juliet." Justin apologized before he repositioned her to a sitting position. "There now. How's that?"

"Better. Thank you." said Juliet.

"Hey Juliet, check this out." said Max as he walked over to the windows and pressed a button.

The blinds over the windows disappeared and Juliet was able to see the sun off in the distance for the first time in over two thousand years. She immediately closed her eyes and fear spread across her face.

"NO!" she screamed. "CLOSE THE BLINDS! CLOSE THEM!"

Justin quickly ran to the windows and hit the button to close the blinds as Jim, Alex, and Harper came over to see what was wrong with Juliet.

"MAX!" exclaimed Justin. "Why did you do that? You know that she can't be exposed to sunlight."

"I'm sorry." Max apologized. "But Jim and I were just talking earlier that now she's human again the sun won't kill her."

Justin looked angrily from his brother to Jim.

"That's right Justin." said Jim. "There's no reason for her to fear the sun any longer. In fact some sunlight will do her some good but not until we return to Earth. Go ahead and open the blinds again."

Justin looked to Juliet for her approval before reaching for the button. Juliet nodded her head and Justin pressed the button again opening the blinds once more. She closed her eyes before the blinds fully opened and after she was aware that she was in no danger of incineration like a vampire would be in direct sunlight, she opened her eyes and looked out the window toward the sun. Her eyes widened as she saw the view of space from the station for the first time.

"What do you think of it?" asked Jim after a few moments of silence.

"Wow!" exclaimed Juliet with a tear in her eye. "It's beautiful. I never thought I would actually see the sun again in my entire life as a vampire."

"Well you're no longer a vampire anymore." said Alex. "So soak up as much of the sun as you can. Get a tan going for you because I never thought the vampire pale look was you." **(A/N: In the show Juliet wasn't pale but in my story she is kinda like the Twilight fag vampires.)**

"Jim said the sun wouldn't help me until we returned to Earth." said Juliet.

"Why won't the sun give you a tan while we're here on Jupiter Station?" asked Harper.

"Yeah, shouldn't you be able to just sit in front of the window and soak up the sun light?" asked Max.

"That won't be possible with these windows." said Jim.

"Why not?" asked Justin. "They look like ordinary glass to me."

"They look like glass. But they're not." said Jim.

He walked over to the window and tapped on it with his fingers on his right hand.

"This is not glass like what's used for windows back in our time." he began to explain. "What's used on starships and space stations is called transparent aluminum. And it's solar shielded to keep out ultra violet radiation so getting a tan through these windows won't be possible.

"Transparent aluminum." said Max.

"Yes." said Jim. "Rumor has it that the formula for transparent aluminum was invented back in the mid nineteen eighties. But the first product wasn't created until the twenty seventies after warp drive was invented on Earth a decade earlier. It holds up more efficiently in deep space travel at warp speeds than conventional glass does."

"So no tan until we get back to Earth?" asked Alex.

"Sorry." said Jim.

"Well there will be plenty of time when we get home to go for walks in the park when spring time rolls around." said Justin as he came to sit down on the couch beside his girlfriend. "Now what would you like for breakfast?"

Juliet gave her order and Jim prepared it at the food dispenser and brought it over and handed it to Justin who began to feed Juliet. After she was finished eating Justin carried her into the bathroom and then left while Alex and Harper gave her a sit-down shower, washed her hair, and dressed her in a fresh suit of clothes. Justin carried her back to the main room and sat her down on the couch.

For the next three to four days it was the same routine over and over again. Justin would carry her into the main room, feed her meals to her, and Alex and Harper would help her to bathe. She also continued to drink milk several times a day and by the fourth day she was able to lift her arms over her head and give Justin a full embrace in return. She could also lift her legs high enough in the air to satisfy doctor Phlox and he told her that she would be starting the rehabilitation the next day.

~-+-~

Mid July

Day by day since starting on the reconstruct of Mason's DNA it was Alex's turn to check in each day on Phlox's progress with her boyfriend. Mason was connected up to the main equipment in a similar way Juliet had been the previous month and after about two weeks a noticeable difference could be seen. His hind legs had transfigured from wolf back into human as well as his head and forearms from the front of a wolf's torso to the side of a human one. His human face was recognizable once more and the only wolf parts left was his upper, mid, and lower torso.

"It won't be too much longer Alex." said Phlox as he came to stand beside her.

"How much longer do you think?" she asked.

"Oh I'd say give it another week and he'll completely human again." replied Phlox.

"Will he need any rehabilitation like Juliet?" Alex asked.

"I'm not sure." replied Phlox. "His case was entirely different from that of Juliet's. But he will be paralyzed for a while like she was after he wakes up."

"Why?" asked Alex.

"It's a side effect of the drug used to keep him in a coma." replied Phlox. "It's a design advantage the drug makers added to keep some patients from hurting themselves or others once they awoke and found themselves in a strange environment."

"You don't think Mason has forgotten me, do you doctor?" asked Alex with slight fear in her voice. "After all he did try to attack me when he was taken out of suspended animation."

Phlox was silent for a moment before speaking.

"Well......... it's like Jim said at the time." he began. "Mason's humanity had faded and his wolf instincts took over telling him to defend himself the way wolves do. But I think that once he wakes up as a human again his humanity will return as well as his memory."

Phlox wasn't entirely sure of himself but the "Fatherly sense" in him urged him to say that to Alex to ease the fear in her.

"One more week." she said.

"One more week." Phlox repeated with a nod and a smile.

The days passed and Juliet's rehabilitation went as smoothly and easily as doctor Phlox had expected it to. He would stand and support her on one side while Justin would stand and support her on the other. Together the three would walk slowly side-by-side each other as Juliet's legs grew stronger with each step. As time progressed, Juliet's speed increased as well and after a few days she was able to stand and walk on her own while Justin stood close by to catch her if she should fall. But she never did. By the beginning of the last week of the month Phlox had declared her fully rehabilitated.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**A short chapter I know. But I wanted to at least get Juliet's reaction to seeing the sun for the first time in more than two millennia and her rehabilitation posted before I began with Mason's entrance dialog. It's not much so maybe next chapter will be longer.**

**BlazerGuitar831**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Jupiter Station  
In orbit around the planet Jupiter  
Sol System, United Federation of Planets  
Late July, 2185

After waiting impatiently for two months the day Alex had been praying for finally arrived. Mason was a complete human again and ready to be awoken from his medically induced coma. Everyone was gathered around in the laboratory as Phlox injected him with the same drug he used to wake up Juliet four weeks earlier and after a few short seconds Mason's eyes began to open.

Mason's P.O.V.

The last thing he could remember was running through the Transylvania forest with a pack of local wolves he had been accepted into. It had been only two short days since he left the mummy's courtyard and the wizard girl he loved dearly behind and ventured out to find the source of the howling of other wolves he heard in the distance. The hours passed and the memories of his former life as a human/werewolf slowly faded from his mind until about forty eight hours later they were no more. But now as he looked up to an unfamiliar ceiling all of his memories came rushing back to him like a flash of lightning. Then he became aware of the fact that he couldn't move any parts of his body. He couldn't even speak out for help. All of a sudden a very familiar and beautiful face came into his view and he smiled. It was Alex Russo. Someone he thought he would never see again in his life.

"Mason." she spoke to him. "Mason it's me Alex. Can you hear me?"

"Of course he can hear you Alex." said a familiar voice from out of Mason's view. "He just can't respond to you."

Alex looked in the direction of the voice before looking back down to Mason.

"Mason," she began, "you can't move or speak because you have temporary paralysis. It's a side effect of the drug used to keep you in a coma."

A slightly faint confused look appeared on his face and Alex noticed.

"You're no longer a wolf, Mason." she said. "Your human again. And not a werewolf. Just human."

Just then Justin came into Mason's view. He had a threatening look of warning on his face.

"Yeah! And if you ever try to pick a fight with me again," he began, "I won't just kick your butt. "I'll kill you."

"No you won't!" exclaimed Alex as she shoved her brother forcefully back out of Mason's sight.

She looked back down to her boyfriend.

"Don't worry about him." she said. "If he tries, I'll turn him into goat or something of the sort."

That brought a smile to Mason's face and Alex smiled back in return. After a few moments of silence her face fell into that of complete seriousness.

"Mason, I know why you told Juliet you loved her that night at the mummy's courtyard." she said. "It was one of your flaws of being a werewolf. Loyalty to the person you've known the longest. I understand that now. Jim told me that you couldn't help it and it wasn't your fault."

Another confused look came to his face followed by slight recognition when a somewhat familiar person came into his view.

"Hello Mason." said the person. "Remember me? Bet you thought you'd never see me again, huh? What's it been............oh....say one hundred and forty seven years almost now?" **(A/N: Jim knows that's it's actually been longer than that according to 2185. But he also knows that Mason must think it's still January 2010.)**

Another smile broke out on Mason's face as he fully remembered the man from two different time periods in the past.

"You remember." said the man. "The name's Jim Alcorn. We fought against each other in the American Revolutionary war. Remember in 1777 I offered you some food and you ate it raw before I had a chance to cook it. And eighty six years later we fought side by side in the Confederate army at Gettysburg. You may be thinking that I was just some random ancestor and descendant in both wars. Well I though the same thing about you until I had learned you had crossed paths with Alex and her family. You see Mason................. I'm a time traveler"

Slowly Mason nodded his head taking Alex and Jim by surprise. Alex looked up from him and toward another unseen person from his view.

"Doctor Phlox! Doctor Phlox!: she exclaimed. "Mason moved his head just now."

The fourth person to come into Mason's view was unlike any human or monster he had ever seen in his life.

"Oh yes." said the person. "His paralysis is fading a lot quicker than I expected. He must have a more stronger immune system. A trait carried over from his former wolf body."

As the minutes passed Mason was able to move more and more of his body and finally able to speak. He spoke first to Alex and she and the others explained to him how he ended up on a space station in the future and changed once again back into a human. While Phlox shut down all the equipment he had used in the past two months, Alex and Jim helped Mason into the main room and sat him down on the couch where he could look out the window into space and see the sun in the distance.

"What do you think of that?" Jim asked. "Bet you never thought you'd ever get a view like that before, huh?"

"It's amazing!" Mason exclaimed softly. But where's the Earth?"

Jim pointed slightly to the left of the sun toward a bright blue dot amidst all the stars in the background of space.

"See that blue dot to the left of the sun?" he asked. "That's Earth."

"So how far away from the Earth are we?" Mason asked.

"About six hundred million kilometers." replied Jim.

"That would be a long way to hitchhike back from here." said Max earning him a half confused, half 'are you for real' look from everybody.

"I don't understand." said Mason. "Why would you guys go though all that trouble to find me and bring me here just to turn me back into a human?"

"Because we love you Mason." said Alex as she embraced him.

"Uh......speak for yourself, Alex." said Justin. "I did it for Juliet. Remember I tried to talk Jim into forgetting about Mason.

Alex expressed an angry look toward her brother.

"Well I love you at least." she said as she continued to hug Mason.

"I did it to return the kind and generous hospitality the Russos showed me when I was ::::::: with them ::: : ::: ::::: in the summer of 2009." said Jim. "I owed it to Alex and Justin."

"And I owed Jim a long overdue favor of my own from a time he saved my life during a war your species last fought in." Phlox added.

Mason looked toward Jim.

"You were in another war?" he asked. "Without me?"

Everyone around him burst out laughing. Even Justin taking himself by surprise.

After they had all settled down from their laughter, Mason turned to face Justin and Juliet.

"Justin. Juliet." he began. "I want to apologize for starting that fight with you guys in the courtyard that night. It's all my fault we're here in the future because of my werewolf arrogance."

"Mason, no." said Alex coming to his defense.

Mason turned to face Alex.

"It's true Alex." he said. "When your brother tried to take you away from me it was my instinct to turn full werewolf and fight for what I was trying to prove. That I loved you and not Juliet."

He turned back to face Justin and Juliet again. But he made eye contact with Juliet.

"Juliet. I know that we once loved each other romantically three hundred years ago." he continued.

"More around four hundred and seventy five years." Jim interrupted.

"Right. Sorry." said Mason. "What I'm trying to say, Juliet, is that we're with other people now. You with Justin and I with Alex."

A few seconds of silence fell upon the room.

"But there will always be a special place for you in my heart." he continued. "I'll always remember the time we were together and cherish it deep down even though that time has long passed us by. And I want you to know that I'll always love you but only as friend."

He made quick eye contact with Justin and turned to face Alex and back to Justin back and forth between them and spoke quickly.

"Only as friend!" he repeated so there wouldn't be any misunderstandings this time around. "Only as a friend."

Alex, Juliet, and Harper had tears in their eyes from Mason's little heart felt speech. Even Jim, Max, and Phlox had various tears in their eyes as well. Justin not so much.

Juliet got up from her seat next to Justin, approached Mason, and embraced him.

"I'll always love you too, Mason." she said. "And only as a friend."

Juliet ended their hug but before she went back over to Justin she spoke to Mason again.

"But you and Justin have to put your bygones aside and become friends like Alex and I are." she said.

"What!" exclaimed Justin.

"That's right." Alex added. "There's no enemies or mutual hatred toward anyone in this room."

She helped Mason to stand and Juliet pulled Justin from his seat and brought him over to stand in front of Mason.

"I want you two to shake hands and promise that you won't kill each from here on out." said Juliet.

Justin was reluctant come to truce with Mason.

"Come on Justin." said Mason with an outstretched hand. "Let's do it for the girls. It's not that hard really. After all I was on the losing side of two American wars and this is by far the easiest terms I've been presented with."

Finally Justin shook Mason's hand and promised he wouldn't kill him.

Everyone around them cheered in rejoice.

"Now both of you say 'Hug it out bitch' and hug each other." said Alex with a smile on her face.

Everyone turned to face her with a look of confusion on their faces.

"Too much?" she asked.

Everyone expressed their agreement nonchalantly in different ways.

"Yeah, I'm not doing that." said Justin as he went to sit back down.

Mason sat back down as well.

All in all Mason and Alex's reunion turned out pretty well. They all celebrated with a party while Mason and Alex talked with each other getting reacquainted with one another again. Mason and Jim told stories of them together during the Civil war and actually seeing President Lincoln give his Gettysburg Address. Phlox told stories of his family life on Denobula and of his ten year service on the Enterprise. Jim included a story or two of his own including a detailed version of how he saved Phlox's life. Mason and Juliet recalled a few stories of when they were boyfriend/girlfriend which sparked a little jealousy in Justin and Alex both but they held back any comments they might have had. That left only Harper and the Russos who had no stories to tell of long ago past adventures or relationships nor of any tales of the far off future space travel and war.

When it came time for bed Alex had hoped that she would share the couch with Mason for the reminder of their stay on the station. But being the legal guardian he is, Jim stepped in and ruined her plans. He and Mason would share his room while Alex would sleep in the same bed she had slept in for the past two months in the same room as Harper. Phlox slept on the couch instead.

As the days passed while they awaited for the next shuttle to arrive from Earth, Mason's strength grew stronger. But he did somewhat miss the super heroic-like strength that being a werewolf provided and all the other extra abilities like enhanced hearing, sight, smell, etc........ Unlike with Justin and Juliet, Jim would often have to break up Mason and Alex's makeout sessions whenever he would catch them alone together in a linen closet or one of the bedrooms or even in the dark laboratory that was no longer being used. Finally the last day arrived and they all said farewell to the apartment and boarded the shuttle craft and returned to Earth.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**This story is winding down rather quickly. I think I might end it in the next two to three chapters. Well Mason has finally made his debut appearance in the story. And it looks like his and Justin's bygones are a thing of the past. Relationships are steady and rock solid. Old war buddies are sharing stories. And two love birds can't seem to keep their lips apart from each other. **

**BlazerGuitar831**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Starfleet Headquarters  
San Francisco, California, USA  
Earth, United Federation of Planets  
Early August, 2185

The trip from Jupiter Station back to Earth was a long awaited and joyous occasion. And full of many questions. Just like Harper and the Russos two months previous, Juliet and Mason had questions of their own regarding the dynamics of space travel and the existence of hundreds of thousands of humanoid species throughout the galaxy and beyond. Jim answered their questions with as little information he felt comfortably providing to the now two mortal humans who would probably not live long enough to even have the opportunity to travel beyond Earth in their later years.

It was nighttime in San Francisco when they arrived back on Earth. Juliet was relieved and thankful for that because she wanted to witness her first sunrise in over two thousand years with Justin by her side when the morning breaks the dark of night. Jim agreed to wait until after daybreak before returning back to 2010. Soon they found themselves all back at the bench in which Phlox had been waiting for them on the first of June. There was a somewhat sad atmosphere in the air as each one of the time travelers and former monsters expressed their final gratitude and goodbyes to the Denobulan doctor who had brought an abrupt end to four broken hearts.

Justin and Juliet approached him first.

"Thank you doctor." said Justin as he shook hands with the doctor. "Thank you for bringing back my Juliet."

"Thank you doctor Phlox." said Juliet and then she embraced him. "We'll never forget you for giving me my youth back."

"You are quite welcome." said Phlox with a smile.

"When Justin and I have children we're gonna name our first born son after you." said Juliet.

Justin's face turned a slight shade of scarlet red.

"Hey that's not fair!" exclaimed Alex. "That's what Mason and I were gonna do!"

"I am honored that you would name one of your offspring after me." said Phlox.

He looked toward Alex and back to Juliet.

"Perhaps you could both name one of your offspring after me." he suggested. "Then they will be the only pair of Phlox cousins on Earth."

"Uh........we'll think about it." said Justin.

He and Juliet stepped off to the side to allow Mason and Alex to express their gratitude next.

"Thank you doctor Phlox." said Mason. "It really means a lot to me to be able to be with Alex again."

"It was my pleasure." said Phlox. "Just remember to cook all your meats before you eat them. All except cold cuts of course."

"I will." said Mason with smile.

There was a brief moment of silence as Alex and Phlox stood looking at each other. Then Alex spoke.

I'm sorry for my impatience and all the insults you had to put up with while we were on Jupiter Station." she began. "Also for my disobeying the rules and leaving the apartment back in June."

"Oh think nothing of it Alex." said Phlox. "I've had worse disobedience from a few of my own children over the years."

Alex smiled followed by embracing him.

"Thank you for turning Mason back into a human again." she said. "How can we ever repay you?"

"You're welcome." said Phlox. "And you owe me nothing. It was I who owed Jim after all."

Alex and Mason stepped aside. Harper and Max said their goodbyes to Phlox and all who was left now was Jim. He approached the doctor and smiled at him before speaking.

"Well doc," he began, "you did good. Maybe when you get back to Denobula you might look into becoming a full time DNA reconstruction technician."

"The thought had crossed my mind over the past few weeks." Phlox said.

"Who knows? Maybe you could even spread DNA reconstructing methods throughout the Federation." Jim suggested.

"It would take someone with a high rank in authority to even get the tables turning on an immense project of that multitude." said Phlox.

"You could talk to Captain...... I mean President Archer." said Jim. "I'm sure he would be more than willing to get you started."

"Perhaps." said Phlox. "After all I am still his physician. Maybe I'll pass the word along to him at his next checkup."

"Good luck with that then doctor." said Jim. "So I guess we're square and even now. A long overdue favor has been repaid."

"Indeed. After two and a half decades almost." said Phlox.

"Will you be staying on Earth for a while or are you returning home to Denobula on the next starship out?" asked Jim.

"Oh I'll be returning home as soon as the next ship for Denobula leaves." replied Phlox. "I've got a few new descendants to meet before I resume my practice in a few weeks."

"That's right!" exclaimed Jim. "You have a new grandchild and great-grandchild. Doc I'm sorry you weren't there when they were born."

"No apologies." said Phlox "I was more than happy to help you and your friends."

A few moments of silence before Phlox spoke again.

"Well young time traveler is this to be the last I ever hear or see of you?" he asked.

"You never know doctor." replied Jim. "As long as there are the existence of time machines and time travel, there's always a chance that I may pop up again unexpectedly in the future. And if I do you can bet I'll look you up." he added with a smile.

"Perhaps I might even cross paths with one of your descendants in the future." said Phlox.

"Perhaps." said Jim. "Goodbye doctor Phlox."

He outstretched his hand to shake the doctor's.

"Goodbye Jim Alcorn." said Phlox and then he smiled a Denobulan smile.

After a final round of waves and goodbyes from everyone, Jim and his friends began walking south toward the exit of the grounds of Starfleet Headquarters. Phlox sat down on the bench and watched them until they were out of sight After a few moments, he rose up and began walking back to the main building when all of a sudden a young academy student approached him.

"Excuse me, but are you doctor Phlox?" asked the student. "Chief Medical Officer of the Enterprise?"

"I am. And I was." Phlox replied. "Can I help you in some way?"

"I was wondering if I might have a moment of your time to ask you a few questions?" asked the student. "I'm in the medical academy here and I'm writing my final term paper before summer graduation on famous Starfleet medical staff of the past. I was on my way back to my dorm room when I recognized you sitting on that bench over there."

"Of course. I'll be happy to answer a few questions for you Mr................" Phlox began coaxing a name from the student.

"Alcorn. William Alcorn." he said. "But my friends call me Bill."

A look of realization mixed with recognition appeared on Phlox's face as he stared at Bill. He then turned to look toward the exit of the ground in the direction of where Jim and the other were currently walking back to Golden Gate Park but they were too far away to be seen.

"The future comes quickly." he said softly to himself.

"I'm sorry. Did you say something?" Bill asked bringing Phlox's attention back to him.

"Oh it was nothing." Phlox somewhat lied.

He led the young man toward the main building as they walked along and began the interview.

A few hours later Jim and the others had returned to the spot in Golden Gate Park where twice he, Alex, Harper, and Max had left the DeLorean behind and once for Justin. Due to the late hour of the night, Jim wasn't too much concerned that anyone would be out and about in the area where they would see an invisible car of the past appear out of thin air. Since Jim's first encounter with the Russos, Juliet was already familiar with the DeLorean and it being a time machine because she was already together with Justin at the time. But this was Mason's first time seeing the time machine. And he was impressed to say the least.

"It's a British made sports car!" he exclaimed.

"I thought you said this car was made ::::::::: ::::::: :: : ;:::: :::::?" Alex asked Jim. **(spoiler for a possible prequel story)**

"My DeLorean was." replied Jim. "But all the original early DeLoreans were built in Dunmurry, Northern Ireland in the early nineteen eighties."

"How are we all gonna fit in there now that there's seven of us?" asked Harper. "We were already crammed in there with just three in the backseat."

Jim turned toward and dictated to the DeLorean.

"Stretch it out for maximum occupancy, pal."

"Whose he talking to?" Mason asked in a whisper close to Alex's ear.

"Just watch." she replied with a smile.

Mason and the others watched as the DeLorean lifted slightly a few dozen centimeters off the ground and began to stretch itself lengthwise creating a set of rear doors on each side behind the front doors before setting back down on the ground again. Then all four door opened out and up in their gull-wing design. Inside there was now a full size middle row seat between the front bucket seats and the full size third row rear seat.

"I believe you'll find there's plenty of room for us all now." said Jim. "All aboard for the twenty first century."

"Uh...Jim." Justin called out. "Juliet and I were kinda hoping we would stay long enough to watch the sunrise."

"Not from here." said Jim. "With all the trees in the park and the tall buildings of San Francisco to the east, you won't be able to see the sun until way after around eight or nine in the morning."

He noticed the looks of disappointment on their faces.

"But I think I might be able to provide you with a better view of the sunrise." he added.

They all entered into the DeLorean. Max sat shotgun again for second time while Justin and Juliet sat in the middle seat and Mason, Alex, and Harper sat in the rear seat. Jim, of course, sat in the driver/pilot's seat. After taking to the skies he piloted the DeLorean due east in the direction of the mountains beyond. Traveling at a cruising speed of around two hundred and fifty kilometers per hour, according to the heads up display, they crossed through California, Nevada, southern Utah and Colorado, over the Rockies, and into the plains state of Kansas. After about eight hours in flight the skies were beginning to lighten toward the east in front of them. But due to overcast conditions the thick clouds in the distance prevented a clear view of the rising sun. Jim piloted the DeLorean up ever higher increasing altitude until they were above the cloud threshold.

"Activate the interior oxygenator." he dictated.

"_**Interior oxygenator activated."**_

"What's that?" asked Max.

"The DeLorean carries a supply of oxygen for whenever we fly at this high of altitude." re[lied Jim. "The air is very thin and hard to breathe this high above the Earth."

"How high up are we?" asked Justin.

"Pretty high." Jim replied. "About seven to ten thousand meters."

"Justin look!" exclaimed Juliet.

Ahead in the distance the sun was just beginning to peak over the top of the horizon. Juliet grabbed Justin by the hand and squeezed it tight as she watched through the windshield at one of the most amazing sights she thought she would never have the opportunity to see again in her life.

"It's beautiful!" she exclaimed as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Uh....Juliet." began Justin. "You're cutting off the circulation to my hand here."

"Oh sorry." she said as she released her grip but didn't quite let go of his hand.

"There's not a better view of the sunrise than from the sky." said Jim.

"Thank you Jim." said Juliet. "Thank you so much."

"Can we go home now?" Alex asked from the rear seat. "The sun is up and we accomplished what we came here for so let's go home."

"Fine. Home it is." said Jim.

He descended the DeLorean back through the clouds and into the path of a raging mid western thunderstorm where heavy rain immediately began to pound on the exterior of the time machine. And although high winds whipped around them causing the DeLorean to sway and bounce in all three dimensional directions, Jim was able to keep them heading in a somewhat straight path due east.

"Activate the weather shield." he dictated.

"_**Weather shield activated."**_

Almost instantly the rain ceased from pounding on the outside of the DeLorean and began to deflect off an invisible barrier that surrounded instead. The swaying and bouncing eased up as well.

"Didn't you say that lightning strikes were bad if one were to hit us?" asked Harper. "We could end up in some unknown place and time?"

"That right." said Jim. "It happened to an old friend of mine in the early days of my time traveling life. That's why this DeLorean has a weather shield."

Just then a bolt of lightning came from directly in front of them and passed right over their heads above the roof of the DeLorean's weather shield. Followed immediately by a loud crack of thunder. Alex screamed and grabbed hold of Mason to her left while Harper screamed and grabbed hold of Alex to her left as well. In the middle seat Juliet screamed and grabbed hold of Justin to her right. Justin screamed as well. Jim, Mason, and Max did not.

There was a few seconds of silence.

"That was cool!" exclaimed Max. "I've never been this close to lightning and thunder before."

"HOME! NOW!" Alex yelled when she had calmed down and found her voice.

"Right." said Jim before dictating to the DeLorean. "Activate the time circuits."

"_**Time circuits activated."**_

"Input destination time and location. February 4, 2010 8:30 a.m. New York City, New York, USA"

"_**Destination time and location confirmed. February 4, 2010 8:30 a.m. New York City, New York, USA"**_

"I think I'm gonna need a fresh change of underpants." said Justin.

With three sonic booms and three flashes of bright white light that rivaled mother nature's own occurring outside, the time machine and its occupants disappeared into the past.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**This story is coming to a quick end. Bawwwww I had so much fun writing it when I didn't have a few cases of writers block. But all good things must come to and end and next chapter will most likely be the last. I added a reference to my favorite movie trilogy near the end which you readers know I heavily adapted the best part by far into this story. Um....speaking of that part, I got the idea for stretching the DeLorean from the first episode of the animated series. You can check it out on youtube if you search for "Back to the Future Animated Series S1E1 2/3 and 3/3. Check out the end of part two and the beginning of part three to see the stretch DeLorean in action. It's so cool.**

**BlazerGuitar831**


End file.
